The Shining II
by John R. Lindensmith
Summary: Based on the Stanely Kubrick film. Mike Harris goes up to the Overlook hotel with a team of investigators to investigate the past evils that lie within the twisted hallways and rooms. Meanwhile, a clinically insane Danny Torrance shines on with Mike from


178

**Disclaimer: The Shining belongs to Stephen King. Everything taken from the original movie belongs to Stanely Kubrick. Based on characters by Stephen King.**

"**THE SHINING II"**

**Written by,**

**John R. Lindensmith**

**BEGIN CREDITS**

**EXT. COLORADO MOUNTAINS**

**Aerial shot of Colorado Mountains as credits scroll up screen. Overlook comes into view. **

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL - GOLD ROOM**

**TEXT: 1921 Gold Room Ball**

**A man sings _Midnight, the Stars, and You_, as a crowd of masks dances. **

**INSERTS: Images of the murders at Overlook, along with snapshots from scrapbook, as credits roll. Music plays over the murders and suicides. Woman slits her wrists in tub, gangland shooting, two small girls killed with ax, Grady kills his wife, man in dog costume performing oral sex on another man, etc. Images from The Shining? Maybe zoom in on different hotel rooms and reveal the mini-horror shows within. **

**Song ends, and man announces it is midnight and to unmask. Masks fall to the floor, revealing dead pale faces of the guests. **

**INT. LOBBY **

**We are outside the Gold Room. Shrill screams fill the empty hotel. **

**Slowly zoom in on picture from 1921 ball, until Jack's face takes up entire shot. **

**INT. HEDGE MAZE**

**JUMP CUT: Jack's frozen, dead body. **

**TEXT: 1980 **

**Jack's eyes suddenly flash wide open. He slowly gets up, a bit stiff. Then he picks up his ax, the end covered in blood. He looks around, still a little confused.**

**JACK**

**Danny! Danny!**

**The hedge maze is completely desolate except for himself. He starts forward.**

**EXT. IN FRONT OF OVERLOOK**

**A jeep pulls up to the front of the hotel, a RANGER climbing out. He looks up at the huge hotel, the front door is a crack open. He finds that a bit weird.**

**RANGER**

**What in the...**

**He goes into the hotel.**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL - LOBBY**

**The Ranger looks around a bit.**

**RANGER**

**Jack! Torrances! Are you here?**

**Then he notices Hallorann's dead body lying on the floor, surrounded by dried blood. He jumps at the sight. He pulls out a small black pistol with a fully loaded chamber, then he begins to inch his ways up a staircase that leads to the first floor. **

**EXT. OVERLOOK**

**Jack staggers toward the hotel, breathing heavily, his scraggily beard frozen with white snow. He drags his ax along the ground behind him.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALLWAY**

**The Ranger starts down the hall, toward the open guest room door. He notices the splintered wood on the door frame. He goes into the room.**

**INT. GUEST ROOM**

**The first thing he spots is the bathroom door with a huge panel chopped out and REDRUM written on it. He observes the chop in the door, then looks into the bathroom, seeing the open window, which has allowed snow to come in and create a small bank of it in the bathtub. The Ranger heads out of the room, and we see a mirror reflecting REDRUM as MURDER as he does. **

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALLWAY**

**The Ranger heads down the corridor, going up another flight of stairs, still holding his trusty pistol in a death grip. **

**INT. 2ND FLOOR HALLWAY**

**The Ranger arrives on the second floor, starting down the hallway. He is walking for awhile, when he hears a door slowly creak open. He quickly swivels around to see the door that has just creaked open a crack behind him. Room 237. A room we know all too well. He holds out his pistol in both hands, kicking the door open.**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**The room is empty...or is it? **

**INT. 2ND FLOOR HALLWAY**

**The Ranger heads into the room, the number 237 staring back at us creepily. **

**INT. ROOM 237**

**He slowly walks into the room, holding his gun out in both hands. He looks around, then makes his way toward the bathroom door. He pushes it open, revealing a tub with it's shower curtain drawn back.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**The Ranger aims his gun at us as he stands in the doorway. He enters, starting toward the tub's drawn back curtain. He grabs onto the curtain and pulls it back. His eyes shoot wide open. A young woman sits in the tub, covered by the bubbles in her bubble bath. The Ranger puts down his gun.**

**RANGER**

**(embarrassed)**

**Oh, man. I'm so sorry. Are you Mrs. Torrance? **

**The woman just smiles up at him.**

**JUMP CUT: She is suddenly dead, sitting in a tub of her own blood, a razor blade floating on top of the water, one lying on the floor, next to her arm that is thrown over the side of the tub, blood dripping from her fingers. **

**The Ranger just looks on in horror, his mouth agape. Then a man appears from behind him, a man that is all too familiar. The head of an ax suddenly bursts from the Ranger's side and he falls into the empty tub, filled only with water. His blood begins to fill the tub.**

**INT. UNDERWATER IN TUB**

**He slowly floats down toward us, his mouth agape, blood pouring out his side and making the water red.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Jack holds his bloody ax and slowly turns away from the tub to face us.**

**BLACK SCREEN**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. CITY STREETS **

**TEXT: Present Day**

**A large FBI building.**

**INT. FBI BUILDING/LOBBY**

**MIKE HARRIS, a man with slick black hair, somewhere in his forties, walks through a busy, bustling office, carrying a small styrofoam cup. He walks around a bunch of cubicles and past rushing agents, until he makes it to a lobby, where a office door stands at the end of the hall. He gives the door a knock.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**(o.c.)**

**Come on in.**

**Mike Harris opens the door and heads on in.**

**INT. A.D.'S OFFICE**

**Mike walks into the room, where the Assistant Director sits at his desk, going over some papers.**

**MIKE**

**You wanted to see me?**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Yes, yes I did. Take a seat.**

**Mike pulls out a chair in front of the desk and plops down in it. He rolls the styrofoam cup around in his hand a bit. **

**MIKE**

**So, what'd you wanna talk to me about?**

**The A.D. just looks at him a bit, then says:**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Mike...have you ever heard of the Overlook Hotel?**

**Mike looks up from fiddling with his styrofoam cup.**

**MIKE**

**No, can't say I have.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**It's a hotel up in Colorado. A pretty nice hotel.**

**MIKE**

**Mmmhmmm...**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Well, I've been looking at a couple of files on the place...there's been quite a lot of murder up there.**

**Mike looks up at him.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Most unexplained.**

**MIKE**

**Okay.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Well, it seems there was another death up there about three months ago, but it was kept secret, swept under the rug.**

**MIKE**

**What happened?**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Well, a young lawyer from New York was staying up there for a couple of nights. He was in his room when it happened. Apparently he had been up there to get away from the wife and kids, and apparently, he really was there to get away. The manager says it seems to him that the man had another person in the room with him, some woman. But every time he checked in on the man, he found no one. But some of the guests could swear they heard him screwin' around with someone in his room. They said it was pretty loud. Well, one of the maids found him the next day, lying in his bathtub. He slit his wrists. **

**MIKE**

**(nods)**

**Okay. So what does this have to do with me?**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Well, we know that the Overlook is keeping stuff secret, they're hiding things. So we, not to mention others, have assigned FBI agents to go up there and stay a couple of nights, see if they can find anything. **

**Mike crushes the styrofoam cup, and then smiles.**

**MIKE**

**And you want me to go up there?**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**(smiles)**

**Yes. You're a real super sleuth, Mike. I wouldn't want anyone else up there.**

**MIKE**

**Does Sandra know about this?**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**She's going with you.**

**MIKE**

**(smiles)**

**When do we leave?**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Tomorrow. But first, I need you to visit someone for me. One of the most recent survivors of an attack at the Overlook.**

**MIKE**

**You mean he was attacked?**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Yes.**

**MIKE**

**Well, why doesn't he tell us who attacked him? Maybe we can solve this little mystery a little faster.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**Well, he's kind of in a messed up state right now. His name is Danny Torrance. Although, he'd prefer you call him Tony.**

**Mike just looks at him.**

**INT. MENTAL INSTITUTE - WHITE CORRIDOR **

**Mike walks down a long white corridor with a doctor at the institute. **

**DOCTOR**

**He's a bit disturbed. We're not sure what's wrong with him. I think it may be some kind of multiple personality disorder. Some of the other doctors think that he may be simply lost in a world of his own, not aware of the real world around him. Perhaps a kind of autism. I have seen such patients before. But this seems to be more of a multiple personality thing to me. **

**MIKE**

**I didn't even know multiple personality disorder really existed?**

**DOCTOR**

**Oh yes! I've seen plenty of patients with it. Some have up to one-hundred different personalities piloting their body. **

**MIKE**

**(grimaces)**

**How long has he been like this?**

**DOCTOR**

**For about fifteen years now. His mother was worried, so she sent him to the hospital.**

**MIKE**

**(shocked)**

**Fifteen years?**

**DOCTOR**

**I'm afraid so. His mother thought it might have been traumatic stress from what he went through up at the Overlook.**

**MIKE**

**What about his mother? Was she up at the Overlook at the time?**

**DOCTOR**

**Well, yeah.**

**MIKE**

**(to himself)**

**I wonder why Shanks didn't send me to visit her?**

**DOCTOR**

**(shrugs)**

**Last I heard of her she was dying of lung cancer. That's most likely why. The doctors want her getting a lot of rest.**

**Mike nods.**

**They turn at the end of the hall, reaching a plexiglass door. The doctor searches through his pockets for the security card.**

**MIKE**

**Do you know exactly what happened up there?**

**The doctor pulls out his security card and slides it through a slot next to the door. It slides open with a hiss. They walk through.**

**DOCTOR**

**I guess the father went insane and tried to kill the both of them.**

**Mike just nods.**

**They step in front of a large glass window, which leads onto a white walled room, with one lone chair sitting in the center. DANNY sits in the chair, all wrapped up in a straight-jacket. **

**DOCTOR**

**Here he is.**

**Danny stares at them, eyes wide, unmoving, mouth hanging slightly open, moving a bit, as if he's saying something. **

**Mike stares at the boy, a bit creeped out.**

**The doctor hands him a pen.**

**DOCTOR**

**If you need any help, just click this pen twice. **

**Mike grabs the pen and nods.**

**MIKE **

**Okay.**

**The doctor goes over to the door that leads into the room and slides his security card through a small slot next to the door. A green light brightens beside the slot and the door hisses open.**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**Mike starts into the room, gives the doctor a last look, the doctor just nods and smiles at him, and then Mike heads into the room. The door hisses shut behind him, Mike pauses, glancing back at the door, but then continues into the room.**

**WIDE SHOT: Mike stops, standing about ten yards in front of the chair. Danny and Mike just look at each other.**

**TONY**

**(Tony talking through Danny)**

**Hello, Mr. Harris.**

**Mike gives Danny a strange look, and then goes right up to him.**

**MIKE**

**Danny?**

**TONY**

**Danny's not here right now.**

**MIKE**

**How do you know my name?**

**TONY**

**You're a shiner aren't you, Mr. Harris?**

**MIKE**

**A what?**

**DANNY**

**You have the shining, Mr. Harris.**

**Mike looks behind his shoulder, then back at Danny.**

**MIKE**

**Excuse me?**

**TONY**

**Do you ever see things, Mr. Harris? Things that aren't really there. Do you, Mr. Harris? Do you ever have a deep gut feeling that something is gonna happen, and then it does? Do you ever think certain things, to have someone say the exact thing you were thinking moments later?**

**Mike just gives him a strange look.**

**TONY**

**I know Danny does. **

**MIKE**

**What are you talking about?**

**TONY**

**You have a very special gift, Mr. Harris. You'll find out what I mean. Someday, you'll know. I think we all possess a little of the shining. Sometimes we can see things. Things that will happen, and things that have already happened. **

**Mike just looks at Danny, speechless.**

**TONY**

**Did you want to ask me something, Mr. Harris? About the Overlook hotel perhaps?**

**Mike swallows hard.**

**MIKE**

**What happened up there, Danny?**

**TONY**

**Tony.**

**MIKE**

**(annoyed)**

**Tony. Whatever.**

**TONY**

**Bad things, Mr. Harris. Bad things.**

**MIKE**

**Do you remember what happened to your daddy?**

**TONY**

**Danny's daddy was sick. Danny doesn't like to talk about it though. Neither does Mrs. Torrance. They don't want anyone to know what happened to Mr. Torrance.**

**MIKE**

**But you know what happened to Mr. Torrance, don't you Tony?**

**TONY**

**(PAUSE)**

**Mr. Torrance is dead. **

**MIKE**

**Yes, that's what I heard. But according to our files, some people think that he went crazy. They're not exactly sure what happened to him, but they think it might have been cabin fever. Not unlike what happened to Mr. Grady.**

**Danny looks up at Mike with large eyes. Mike notices.**

**MIKE**

**Do you know, Mr. Grady?**

**TONY**

**Grady is as dead as Mr. Torrance. But the hotel, the hotel is alive. The hotel is evil.**

**MIKE**

**What do you mean the hotel is alive?**

**TONY**

**It's alive, Mr. Harris. I told Danny not to go there, but he didn't listen.**

**MIKE**

**Why didn't you wanna go, Tony?**

**TONY**

**I knew bad things would happen. Danny even saw them, he saw the bad things. But he went anyway.**

**Mike just looks at Danny with furrowed eyebrows.**

**TONY**

**You're going there, aren't you Mr. Harris? You're going to investigate the bad things.**

**MIKE**

**Well, there was a suicide up there, so yeah, I'm going up there to— **

**Danny's arms burst from his straight-jacket and they reach out and grab Mike's neck, pulling his head down toward his face. **

**TONY**

**DON'T GO THERE!**

**Mike drops the pen.**

**TONY**

**DON'T GO!**

**Mike just looks at Danny, shocked.**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL - CORRIDOR**

**Two elevator lifts sit at the end of the corridor, spewing blood.**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**TONY**

**DON'T GO!**

**INT. CORRIDOR/1ST FLOOR HALL **

**The elevators continue to spew blood, then we can see the two Grady girls standing in the hallway DISSOLVE into the image.**

**GRADY GIRLS**

**Come and play with us...**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**TONY**

**YOU MUSTN'T GO!**

**Mike gags in Danny's grasp.**

**INT. CORRIDOR/1ST FLOOR HALL**

**The Grady girls in the hallway DISSOLVE into full view over the picture of the elevators spewing blood.**

**GRADY GIRLS**

**Foreva...**

**JUMP CUT: The girls lie on the floor, dead. Blood is splattered on the walls and an ax covered in blood lies in the foreground.**

**JUMP CUT: They're back to normal, standing in the hall. **

**GRADY GIRLS**

**And eva...**

**JUMP CUT: The girls lie on the floor, dead. Blood is splattered on the walls and an ax covered in blood lies in the foreground.**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**Danny choking Mike.**

**GRADY GIRLS**

**(o.c.)**

**And eva...**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**The girls lie on the floor, dead. Blood is splattered on the walls and an ax covered in blood lies in the foreground. Image of elevators DISSOLVES into frame again, but not totally, then an image of a man in a dog costume sitting at the ledge of a bed DISSOLVES over the elevators. We see WENDY screaming, carrying that knife around.**

**JUMP CUT: We see the word REDRUM written on door.**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**TONY**

**DON'T GO!**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Wendy screams as an ax head comes through the door. Then we see a face peek through the panel that has just been hacked out of the door, an all too familiar face. It's JACK TORRANCE.**

**JACK**

**Heeere's Johnny!**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**TONY**

**YOU MUSTN'T GO!**

**Danny finally lets go of his neck. Mike draws away, keeled over, CHOCKING, GAGGING.**

**INT. WHITE CORRIDOR**

**The doctor looks into the room through the large window and sees Mike keeled over.**

**DOCTOR**

**Oh my...!**

**He runs for the door.**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**Mike is still keeled over, GAGGING.**

**The doctor and some other physicians rush in.**

**DOCTOR**

**Mr. Harris! Are you okay?**

**Mike still coughs a little, and just puts up a finger to the DOCTOR, telling him to wait a sec. **

**The physicians rush over to Danny and hold him down in the seat, as he tries to wriggle out of their grasp.**

**TONY**

**DON'T GO, MR. HARRIS! DON'T GO!**

**Mike slowly gets straightened out again, and just looks at Danny. The Doctor stands beside Mike.**

**TONY**

**PLEASE DON'T GO, MR. HARRIS! DON'T GO!**

**One of the physicians injects him with a syringe as he struggles to get out of their grasp. Danny weakens and begins to slump down in the chair.**

**TONY**

**Don't go, Mr. Harris. Dooon't...gooo.**

**Danny goes out like a light bulb.**

**Mike and the doctor just stare at him.**

**DOCTOR**

**(turning to Mike)**

**Are you okay?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**DOCTOR**

**I'm so sorry. I have no idea how he got out of the straight jacket. I mean, I was watching you guys, and then I just turned my back for a second and he was— **

**Mike puts up his hand, telling him to stop.**

**MIKE**

**It's okay. It's okay.**

**DOCTOR**

**Is there anything we can do for you? I'm just...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.**

**MIKE**

**It's okay. I'm fine...I better be going though. I think me and Danny are done here.**

**DOCTOR**

**Okay, okay. I'm sorry though, I'm just so— **

**MIKE**

**(heading out of the white room, waving the doctor off)**

**It's fine. Just fine. **

**DOCTOR**

**(yelling back)**

**Okay...if you say so! **

**(whisper)**

**Oh dear.**

**The doctor rubs the back of his balding head, looking very worried.**

**EXT. COLORADO ROADS**

**The roads wind up the large mountains, and we look down at one specific car in an OVERHEAD SHOT. The car heads up the long road that twists around the Colorado mountainside. **

**INT. CAR**

**Mike is at the wheel, driving. Beside him sits SANDRA, a beautiful blonde woman who is about the same age as Mike, looking through some case files. She looks up from the files and at Mike.**

**He looks scared, pale faced.**

**SANDRA**

**Are you okay, Mike?**

**MIKE**

**(rubs his eye a bit)**

**Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired.**

**Sandra doesn't look convinced. **

**SANDRA**

**Are you sure? You don't look so good.**

**MIKE**

**(annoyed)**

**I'm fine.**

**Sandra looks away sadly.**

**SANDRA**

**Sorry.**

**MIKE**

**(looks at her)**

**I'm sorry. I'm just anxious. I really don't wanna go up to this hotel in the middle of nowhere.**

**SANDRA**

**(looking at case files)**

**I can see why. Look at this stuff, it's awful. So many bad things have happened up here.**

**(distant, almost to herself)**

**It's as if the place is haunted.**

**Mike looks at her, a bit irritated by the response. But he just shakes it off and keeps driving.**

**SANDRA**

**I'm just glad I'm going up here with you.**

**Mike smiles a bit at that.**

**SANDRA**

**I wouldn't wanna go up here with anyone else.**

**MIKE**

**Thanks. I just hope we survive.**

**She puts a sturdy hand on his shoulder and smiles.**

**SANDRA**

**Don't worry, we always do.**

**Mike smiles back at her. There is a moment of silence, as Sandra just looks at Mike.**

**SANDRA**

**So, how was your meeting with Danny?**

**Mike's face grows very grim.**

**MIKE**

**Um...not so great. A bit disturbing.**

**SANDRA**

**Disturbing?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah. The man is very...very lost. As if he has no perception of reality. It's as if he's lost in his own disturbing world.**

**Sandra shivers a bit at that.**

**SANDRA**

**What'd he say about the Overlook?**

**MIKE**

**...not much. But I guess his dad went insane...and tried to kill the family. That's about as much as I got. But Danny, he didn't tell me much. I got that much from the doctor. Danny just told me I had...the shining...or something like that. I don't know. He's a confused man. **

**SANDRA**

**Shining?**

**MIKE**

**(shrugs)**

**Yeah...I think that's what he said.**

**Sandra just raises her eyebrows and looks down at the case files.**

**SANDRA**

**I have a feeling this is gonna be a long week. At least we get to spend it in a nice hotel...a nice haunted hotel.**

**Mike just looks at her.**

**EXT. MOUNTAINS**

**The car travels down a long road. Down the road we can see the large hotel hulking in the distance. **

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL - LOBBY**

**CHANCELLOR, a stout man in his later forties and the manager of the Overlook, glances at his watch.**

**CHANCELLOR**

**Looks like our other detectives are running a bit late.**

**JEREMIAH, a younger agent with blond hair, looks out the front window, just as a car pulls up. He turns to the others.**

**JEREMIAH**

**I think they just arrived.**

**He looks back out the window, smiling.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Ooo...and the woman's quite a looker.**

**AMANDA, another younger agent who is Jeremiah's partner, with shoulder length brown hair and a sort of snooty, stuck up attitude, rushes over to the window.**

**AMANDA**

**(a bit jealous)**

**She doesn't look that great. But the guy, he ain't bad. I bet he works out.**

**JEREMIAH**

**(scoffs)**

**That geezer?**

**AMANDA**

**(putting a hand through her hair)**

**He's not that old.**

**WALLACE, a rather strange man who loves cheap suits and booze, and has short trimmed black hair, sits on a leather couch in the lobby.**

**WALLACE**

**Step away from the window, would you guys? Your raging hormones are fogging up the view.**

**They glance back at him with dirty looks. Amanda sticks her tongue out at him. Wallace does it back.**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL**

**The car comes to a stop in front of the hotel, and Mike and Sandra climb out. Mike looks a bit sick.**

**SANDRA**

**(smiles at him)**

**Looks nice enough.**

**MIKE**

**Yeah. I guess.**

**SANDRA**

**Come on, we're late. We better get inside and meet with the manager.**

**MIKE**

**I hope our fellow agents are okay. Whoever's working with us, we're gonna have to put up with them for a week. Wouldn't wanna go suicidal like some of the guests here.**

**Sandra just laughs.**

**WIDE SHOT: They enter hotel. The hotel swallows them up. **

**INT. LOBBY**

**Mike and Sandra come through the front door. Jeremiah rushes up to Sandra, taking her hand in his.**

**JEREMIAH**

**(trying to sound sophisticated)**

**Welcome, madam. Let me take your coat for you.**

**He begins to take her coat off.**

**SANDRA**

**(a bit confused)**

**Um...thank-you.**

**Amanda glares at Jeremiah, then rushes up to Mike, nearly throwing herself on him.**

**AMANDA**

**(stupid smile)**

**Here, why don't you let me take your coat? It's plenty warm in here with the fireplace. But if you do get cold, I'm sure I can keep you warm.**

**She pretty much rips his coat off his back. Then Jeremiah and her rush over to the coat rack to hang the coats up. Mike glances back at them with a glare. We can see Amanda sticking her tongue out at Jeremiah in the background.**

**MIKE**

**(leaning over to Sandra, whispering)**

**Shoot me now.**

**She just laughs.**

**Chancellor approaches them.**

**CHANCELLOR**

**(looking at Jeremiah and Amanda)**

**Um...sorry about that.**

**SANDRA**

**It's okay. **

**CHANCELLOR**

**Now, you're the last of the detectives, right?**

**MIKE**

**That I know of.**

**CHANCELLOR**

**Okay, good. I'm really anxious to get outta here. I gotta get home for the holidays.**

**(as he heads for door; to everyone)**

**You're all gonna take good care of my hotel, right?**

**WALLACE**

**(still on couch)**

**Sure thing. I won't hurt anything.**

**CHANCELLOR**

**Okay, good. Now, the caretaker will be staying up here with you, so everything should go alright. But I have to warn you, a snow storm could blow in at anytime. Now, you have a CB radio; you can call the rangers if you run into any trouble. But if the radio goes out, I suggest you get on the snow cat and get outta here immediately. I wouldn't wanna be trapped up here if I were you. Some of the snow storms here can go on for months.**

**Mike looks worried.**

**Sandra leans over and whispers to him:**

**SANDRA**

**Don't worry, everything will be okay.**

**Mike just gives her a weak smile.**

**CHANCELLOR**

**Well, I'll be heading out now. If you need beer, I hope you brought your own. This place is dry as a bone.**

**Wallace gets up from couch, lifting his two six packs of beer bottles.**

**WALLACE**

**Don't worry about it. I got plenty of booze to last me through the week.**

**CHANCELLOR**

**Okay, that's just dandy. Well, Mr. Albright will be in from chopping wood pretty soon here. He'll show you around the hotel and what not. See ya all. Hope you find whatever it is you're looking for.**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah, yeah. See ya.**

**CHANCELLOR**

**(heading out door)**

'**Kay, bye.**

**He walks out, closing the door behind him. **

**Wallace goes over to the window, watching Chancellor walk away.**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah, I bet he wants us to find what we're looking for. If he hasn't already thrown it into the incinerator. **

**Mike just gives Sandra a sideways look and she smiles.**

**Wallace turns back to face everyone. He puts his hands in the air.**

**WALLACE**

**So, here we are.**

**MIKE**

**(smiles)**

**Yep.**

**There's a moment of silence, then Wallace approaches Mike and Sandra, and puts his hand out.**

**WALLACE**

**Name's Wallace.**

**Mike shakes his hand.**

**MIKE**

**Michael Harris. But everyone calls me Mike.**

**Wallace extends his hand to Sandra.**

**WALLACE**

**And who might this beautiful young woman be?**

**Sandra just smiles, shaking his hand.**

**SANDRA**

**Sandra.**

**WALLACE**

**(smiles)**

**That's a beautiful name.**

**Wallace looks at Jeremiah and Amanda, who stand behind them, their hands buried in their pockets. Wallace points them out.**

**WALLACE**

**And these our the kids. Two wannabe agents from D.C. **

**(smiles)**

**But I guess you already met them.**

**Jeremiah and Amanda wave at them, leaving one hand in their pockets.**

**JEREMIAH & AMANDA**

**(bored)**

**Hey.**

**WALLACE**

**I've had to put up with them for an hour now, so I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually.**

**Jeremiah just glares at him, and Amanda sticks her tongue out...again.**

**WALLACE**

**You give me that tongue one more time and I'll rip it out of your mouth, I swear it.**

**MIKE**

**(trying to change subjects)**

**Well, you guys think we should start investigating tonight?**

**WALLACE**

**(scoffs)**

**No way. One suicide. How long is that gonna take to investigate? I think we should just sit back and relax.**

**Wallace falls back into a leather couch.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Same here, dude.**

**Jeremiah and Amanda sit down on the opposite couch.**

**MIKE**

**Yeah, but we also got the past murders to look into.**

**WALLACE**

**How are we suppose to investigate those murders? They're all in the past now. Forget about them.**

**MIKE**

**Well, I think we need to at least look into them. This hotel has a lot of secrets. That's the reason we're out here, to uncover those secrets.**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah, he's right. We aren't here just to sit back and enjoy the Colorado view.**

**AMANDA**

**Maybe you're not.**

**Sandra just looks at her.**

**Mike sits down next to Wallace.**

**MIKE**

**I'm sure if we sleuth around this big ol' hotel enough, we'll find something. I mean, this place is huge.**

**WALLACE**

**What do you expect to find? A murder weapon from the past?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know. But I have this deep gut feeling that we might find something.**

**Sandra sits down in a chair next to the couch.**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah...lots of links from old murders could still be lying around. Something's sure to show up in this big place. Maybe we'll find a personal item from a victim, maybe...I don't know. We could find anything. I got my laptop here, so we could look victims up in the database too. **

**WALLACE**

**Finding clues to past murders would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. We're here to investigate the suicide of that New Yorker guy.**

**MIKE**

**Yeah, exactly. His death may tie in to other deaths around here. Maybe his death could explain past deaths. Some years ago, a woman committed suicide here too. Just like the lawyer, she did it in her bathtub. Did you read the fi— **

**WALLACE**

**Yeah, yeah. I read the freak'n file. Don't wanna let you down, but I don't think you're gonna find anything.**

**MIKE**

**You mean "we"?**

**WALLACE**

**No, I don't mean we. **

**MIKE**

**Exactly what do you guys plan on doing up here for a week? You think they sent us up here for a week to screw around?**

**JEREMIAH**

**I dunno, dude. That's what I came up here for.**

**MIKE**

**(shakes his head)**

**You guys can't just sit around up here. We were sent as a team. We need to get some work done up here.**

**WALLACE**

**Hey! You can't make decisions for me. I can do whatever I want!**

**Mike sighs, shaking his head.**

**SANDRA**

**Well, you guys better help with investigating the death of that lawyer.**

**WALLACE**

**Don't worry, sweet cheeks. We will.**

**JEREMIAH**

**(laughs quietly; whispering:)**

**Sweet cheeks.**

**Amanda also lets out a soft laugh. **

**WALLACE**

**Hey! You two have a problem over there?**

**JEREMIAH**

**(smiling)**

**No, dude. We're okay.**

**Wallace just shakes his head.**

**MIKE**

**(sighs)**

**Well, I can see this is going to be a long week.**

**WALLACE**

**Not if you relax with us.**

**Mike just nods.**

**WALLACE**

**No, I really think you should. You're a really uptight guy, Mike. You need to relax, loosen up a little. Have a little fun. You can't let the FBI own you. They just gave you seven nights in one of the finest hotels in Colorado. You might as well use this opportunity to relax. The FBI's vacation time is ridiculous. **

**JEREMIAH**

**Yeah, no kidding man. Ya gotta chill with us.**

**WALLACE**

**(sarcastic)**

**Yeeeeah...**

**SANDRA**

**What's taking that Albright guy so long? I'd really like to get our stuff unpacked. **

**JEREMIAH**

**Yeah. I hope the rooms are nice.**

**WALLACE**

**Of course they're nice. This is the best hotel in Colorado.**

**AMANDA**

**Where are we gonna eat at? That big ballroom?**

**JEREMIAH**

**I'll just eat in my room. I don't wanna sit in that fancy shmancy ballroom. **

**WALLACE**

**Yeah, God forbid you got any culture.**

**Amanda just rolls her eyes.**

**WALLACE**

**Ah! Please, quit that! Every time you roll those eyes it makes me dizzy.**

**AMANDA**

**Oh yeah. Well, how do you like this?**

**She rolls them over and over again.**

**Wallace puts his hands over his eyes.**

**WALLACE**

**Ah! No! Stop it!**

**Mike just looks at Sandra and raises an eyebrow. She smiles.**

**AMANDA**

**(rolling her eyes)**

**You like that?**

**WALLACE**

**No! Just stop it! STOP IT!**

**Suddenly the front door CREAKS open. Everyone turns to face it.**

**FRANK ALBRIGHT stands in the doorway. But we know who he really is. It's Jack Torrance!**

**FRANK**

**(smiles)**

**Hello, everyone.**

**Everyone gets up.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Are you the caretaker?**

**FRANK**

**(still smiling widely)**

**Yes. Yes I am.**

**MIKE**

**Oh good. We were thinking you were never gonna come.**

**FRANK**

**(puts his arms out wide)**

**Well, here I am.**

**He looks toward the stairway.**

**FRANK**

**You all got your bags and stuff ready to go?**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah. They're still in the car. **

**FRANK**

**Well, I'll show you to your rooms then. You can get your bags later.**

**(gestures toward stairs)**

**Shall we?**

**They all follow him toward stairs.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**They all climb off the stairs, coming upon the first floor hall, walking down the long corridor.**

**FRANK**

**You'll all be staying on the first floor.**

**WALLACE**

**Not in the room where the suicide was committed I hope. **

**FRANK**

**Nah. That was room 237. A very interesting room indeed.**

**MIKE**

**What makes you say that?**

**FRANK**

**Well, lots of people have died in that room. **

**Frank stops in front of one of the hotel room doors and unlocks it. **

**FRANK**

**(opening door)**

**Well, here we are. Home sweet home.**

**INT. HOTEL ROOM**

**They all enter the room, looking around it. It is more like a small apartment room.**

**Mike presses down on one of the beds with his hands, feeling the cushioning. Amanda plops down on the bed, bouncing a little bit.**

**AMANDA**

**Comfy.**

**FRANK**

**Yes. Yes it is.**

**Wallace looks at the televison in the room.**

**FRANK**

**I hope you know, the cable will go out on the TV if the weather gets too bad. **

**WALLACE**

**Good thing I brought my Johnny Carson tapes.**

**MIKE**

**If the weather gets too bad, we're heading on out of here.**

**Wallace looks around the room.**

**WALLACE**

**Can I get a little fridge or something for my beer, or do I need to store it in the kitchen?**

**FRANK**

**(smiles)**

**We can get you a mini-fridge.**

**(PAUSE)**

**Drinking man are you?**

**WALLACE**

**Oooh yeeeah! You?**

**FRANK**

**Definitely. I tried to quit once, but I just couldn't. Stuff's too good to give up.**

**WALLACE**

**Tried to quit? Man, you musta had some whiny wife or something.**

**FRANK**

**Yeah...actually, I did.**

**WALLACE**

**That's why I'm single.**

**AMANDA**

**(still sitting on bed)**

**Oh, I'm sure there's other reasons.**

**Wallace just glares at her.**

**Jeremiah walks up to Frank.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Um...are we gonna have to eat in that ballroom?**

**FRANK**

**Nah! It's kinda depressing in there when it's all empty like that. You can all eat in your rooms. **

**MIKE**

**Well, these are very nice...apartments.**

**FRANK**

**(smiles)**

**Yeah. They're pretty big. Gives the occupants more room space. Not all of them are this big though. **

**AMANDA**

**Where do you stay?**

**FRANK**

**Same floor. I have a room down the hall.**

**WALLACE**

**Presidential Suite?**

**FRANK**

**(laughs)**

**No. That's on the third floor. Although I could stay in there if I wanted to. But that room's just a tad bit big for me.**

**(PAUSE)**

**Well, I'll give you all keys to your rooms. You're all near each other, so you can work together or whatever. **

**Frank searches through a ring of keys.**

**JEREMIAH**

**You ever witness a murder up here, Mr. Albright?**

**Frank looks up from the keys.**

**FRANK**

**No. Why do you ask?**

**JEREMIAH**

**Just wondering.**

**AMANDA**

**Yeah. I thought the caretakers see everything that goes on. **

**FRANK**

**(pulling out some keys from the ring)**

'**Fraid not. We're too busy working all the time. **

**Frank smiles, holding out a key.**

**FRANK**

**Room 113 anyone?**

**Mike reaches out and grabs the key.**

**MIKE**

**Thanks.**

**They all grabs keys from Frank.**

**FRANK**

**Well, let's go downstairs and fetch some bags.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**They follow Frank back down the hall and toward the stairwell.**

**FRANK**

**Anyone need help with their bags?**

**SANDRA**

**I could use some help.**

**AMANDA**

**Yeah, so could I.**

**FRANK**

**Yeah, the girls always bring the most stuff.**

**Sandra lets out a small laugh.**

**Mike walks out of the corridor, headed toward the stairs with the others. Then, the two Grady girls come into FOCUS behind Mike, down at the end of the hall. Mike jumps, quickly looking down the hallway...but they are gone.**

**Frank notices Mike's stalling.**

**FRANK**

**What's wrong, Mike? See a ghost?**

**Sandra looks at Mike, worried.**

**MIKE**

**(laughs a bit)**

**Ah...no.**

**He still looks a bit scared, and Sandra notices, but he continues down the stairs with everyone else.**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL - NIGHT**

**WIDE SHOT: The Overlook Hotel.**

**INT. JEREMIAH'S ROOM/AMANDA'S ROOM/WALLACE'S ROOM/MIKE'S ROOM**

**Jeremiah watches some horror movie on TV, looks like one of those teen slashers or something.**

**Then we PAN over to AMANDA'S ROOM. She is relaxing in her bathtub, filled to the brim with bubbles. She is also doing her toe nails or something.**

**PAN over to WALLACE'S ROOM.**

**Wallace watches TV as well, some of those Johnny Carson tapes he mentioned, while he guzzles down a bottle of beer.**

**TV ANNOUNCER**

**And now, heeere's Johnny!**

**PAN over to MIKE'S ROOM.**

**Mike and Sandra sit at a small table, looking over the case files once again.**

**Sandra sighs, slapping the files down on the table.**

**SANDRA**

**These are so depressing. Just murder, death, murder, suicide, death...**

**MIKE**

**(nods)**

**Yeah, I know. But it's our duty.**

**Sandra lets out a small laugh, but then looks very serious.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike...**

**MIKE**

**Yeah?**

**SANDRA**

**Are you okay?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah. Why do you ask?**

**SANDRA**

**I don't know...ever since...since we were headed up here, you've looked...sick or something.**

**Mike doesn't say anything.**

**SANDRA**

**Are you okay, Mike?**

**MIKE**

**I'm fine.**

**SANDRA**

**No you're not. There's something wrong.**

**She puts her hand on his.**

**SANDRA**

**What's wrong? You can tell me.**

**MIKE**

**Da...Danny.**

**SANDRA**

**Danny?**

**MIKE**

**He told me to stay away from this place. **

**SANDRA**

**(laughs a bit)**

**He's insane, Mike. You can't...**

**MIKE**

**I'm not so sure he is. I think he may be the only one who truly knows what kind of things happened up here.**

**Sandra just looks at him.**

**MIKE**

**He showed me things, Sandra. He showed me things.**

**SANDRA**

**What do you mean?**

**MIKE**

**(swallows hard)**

**I don't know how he did it, but he showed me things that happened up here.**

**SANDRA**

**What kind of things?**

**MIKE**

**Those girls. Those two little girls. **

**SANDRA**

**You mean the Grady girls?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah, it had to be them. They were lying on the floor, covered in blood. And there was this ax lying beside them.**

**SANDRA**

**He showed you that? How?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know. It's almost as if he transferred thoughts from his mind into mine. It was really creepy. You think it was that shining thing?**

**SANDRA**

**Shining? Mike, you can't let that man scare you. He's lost in his own world. You said it yourself.**

**MIKE**

**I know I did. I know. But maybe this is his world. Maybe he's still trapped in the Overlook, mentally. Maybe he has to live through all that murder and death everyday.**

**SANDRA**

**(shakes her head)**

**That's crazy talk, Mike.**

**MIKE**

**...do you know what redrum means?**

**SANDRA**

**Redrum?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah. For some reason, the word really creeps me out, but, I don't know why. **

**SANDRA**

**Did Danny show you that word?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah.**

**SANDRA**

**Well, I don't know. I have no idea what that could mean.**

**MIKE**

**I'm afraid something bad is going to happen to us.**

**Sandra rubs her hand over his.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike, it's going to be okay. All that stuff is in the past, it's over with. What could possibly happen? It's just us and the other detectives...and that caretaker.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALLWAY**

**Wallace walks down the corridor, headed for the stairs.**

**INT. LOBBY/COLORADO LOUNGE**

**Wallace arrives on the lobby floor, when he hears the CACKLING of a typewriter somewhere nearby. **

**WALLACE**

**Frank?**

**He heads toward the Colorado Lounge, rounding a corner, but when he is there, he just sees a lone typewriter sitting on a desk in the center of the large lounge.**

**WALLACE**

**Frank?**

**But there is no sign of Frank. Wallace goes back toward the lobby, when he ends up near the elevators. He looks at them, they sit down at the end of a long white corridor, lined with couches and chairs. **

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**Wallace starts down the corridor, toward the elevators, pushing the up button beside the lift's doors. The elevator door opens.**

**INT. LOBBY/ENTRANCE OF ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**WIDE SHOT: Wallace enters the elevator, and the doors seal behind him. **

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**Wallace smiles to himself, pushing the first floor button. The elevator begins its ascend. But then, it suddenly jolts to a stop. The whole lift shakes, nearly making Wallace collapse to the floor. A look of fear suddenly covers his face. The elevator starts up again, but then jolts to a stop almost as soon as it begins it's ascend. **

**WALLACE**

**Shit.**

**The elevator then drops, throwing Wallace into the back wall. He screams. Then the elevator jolts to a stop again. Wallace's face has now turned pale white; he's freaking. The lift then starts to shake up and down violently, throwing Wallace back and forth. Wallace begins screaming.**

**WALLACE**

**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!**

**INT. MIKE'S ROOM**

**Mike jolts up in his bed, hearing Wallace's screams.**

**MIKE**

**Oh no!**

**He quickly climbs out of bed.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Mike scrambles out into the hall, and everyone else soon joins him. Amanda in a bathrobe.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike? What's going on?**

**Mike looks all of them over.**

**MIKE**

**Wallace!**

**Mike runs for the stairs.**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**The elevator is still jolting up and down.**

**WALLACE**

**HELP ME! OH GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!**

**He pushes the STOP button furiously, but nothing happens.**

**WALLACE**

**HELP ME!**

**INT. LOBBY**

**Mike and the others arrive on the Lobby level, looking around quickly. Mike can hear Wallace screaming from a certain corridor. He runs for it and the others follow.**

**AMANDA**

**What's happening?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know!**

**They arrive at the elevator corridor and Mike bolts into it, hearing banging on one of the elevator doors.**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**Wallace bangs on the door, screaming.**

**WALLACE**

**Help me! Please, somebody help me!**

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**Mike runs for the first elevator and puts his ear to it.**

**MIKE**

**Wallace!**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**WALLACE**

**Oh, thank God. Please, get me out of here!**

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**Mike pushes the elevator door buttons, but nothing happens.**

**MIKE**

**What's going on in there?**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**The elevator continues to jolt up and down.**

**WALLACE**

**The elevator's gone crazy! It keeps going up and down!**

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**MIKE**

**Did you try pushing the stop button?**

**WALLACE**

**(o.c.)**

**Yeah, it won't do anything!**

**MIKE**

**Try the open doors button!**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**Wallace breathes heavily, pushing the OPEN DOORS button. Just then, the elevator drops a great amount of feet, throwing Wallace aside. Then it quickly jolts to a stop, throwing Wallace like a rag doll once again. Wallace lies on the floor, looking up at the steel doors, and amazingly, they open, but only a fraction of the lobby floor can be seen at the top of the doors, only a crawling space for him to escape the steel prison. **

**INT. ELEVATOR HALLWAY**

**Mike leans down beside the small opening of crawl space.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike, no! What if the elevator goes down again? It'll crush you!**

**MIKE**

**Don't worry, everything'll be okay.**

**Sandra whimpers.**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**Mike bends down and looks into the crawl space at the bottom of the elevator door. Wallace is on the floor of the lift, slowly getting up.**

**MIKE**

**Wallace! Grab my hand!**

**Wallace reaches up for Mike's hand, and Mike tries to pull him up, out of the crawl space. Mike can't quite pull him up. Wallace tries ascending the elevator wall with his loafers, but he can't quite do it. Mike gives Wallace both his hands, but he finds himself being pulled into the elevator's shaft by Wallace's weight.**

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**Mike turns to the group.**

**MIKE**

**Jeremiah! Get over here and help me!**

**Jeremiah is about to go over, but Amanda grabs him by the arm.**

**AMANDA**

**(nearly in tears)**

**No, don't do it! You're gonna get yourself killed.**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**MIKE**

**Hurry up! I'm slipping!**

**His waist is almost hanging into the shaft now.**

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**Jeremiah rips his arm away and rushes over to help Mike.**

**AMANDA**

**Jeremy!**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**Jeremiah lies beside Mike, reaching his own arm into the shaft. **

**Mike grabs onto Wallace's right arm and Jeremiah grabs onto his left. **

**The elevator suddenly falls about an inch.**

**Mike and Jeremiah slightly jump at the SQUEALING sound. Sandra and Amanda scream. **

**MIKE**

**Pull up! Pull up!**

**Wallace is still in their grasp, looking very scared.**

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**SANDRA**

**(screaming)**

**Mike, get out of there!**

**Amanda whimpers, putting a hand over her mouth.**

**INT. ELEVATOR**

**They pull up on Wallace's arms, slowly hoisting him out of the elevator with all their might.**

**MIKE**

**Okay, okay, we got him.**

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**Mike puts his foot against the elevator wall, while Jeremiah just leans back, and pushes himself backward against the floor. Wallace is now halfway out of the crawl space.**

**The elevator falls another inch, the ceiling now touching Wallace's back.**

**Sandra and Amanda scream.**

**SANDRA**

**Hurry! Hurry!**

**Mike gets onto his feet, as does Jeremiah, and they simply slide him out onto the marble floor and out from the crawl space's deadly jaws. The elevator then falls, cutting the crawl space off just as Wallace's feet are pulled through, the elevator just nearly cutting the tip of his loafers. We hear the lift rattling down toward the basement as the elevator door closes. **

**Wallace slowly gets up off the floor, staring at that elevator door.**

**MIKE**

**Are you okay?**

**Wallace quickly turns around to face him.**

**WALLACE**

**You think I'm okay? That thing tried to kill me!**

**FRANK**

**Nah! Just a little faulty wiring.**

**Everyone turns to see Frank standing in the elevator corridor entrance.**

**MIKE**

**What were you doing just standing there?**

**FRANK**

**(joining the others)**

**Sorry, I came right when you pulled him out. **

**Wallace marches right up to him, pointing a finger in his face. **

**WALLACE**

**Didn't you hear me screaming my freak'n head off? I heard you typing on your typewriter, you couldn't have been that far away! **

**FRANK**

**Well, I'm sorry. Right after I left the typewriter I went outside to the shed.**

**WALLACE**

**Bullshit! What were you doing out there?**

**FRANK**

**Getting some rat poison. Seems we have a few of the furry critters in the basement— **

**WALLACE**

**I don't care about your freak'n rats! That elevator was trying to kill me! It was shaking up and down, it kept throwing me everywhere, it was trying to freak'n kill me!**

**Everyone looks terrified.**

**FRANK**

**It's a wiring problem. I'll get it fixed.**

**WALLACE**

**You better!**

**FRANK**

**Well, then...if there aren't anymore complaints, I think everyone can head on up to bed. Oh, and don't use the elevator.**

**Frank smiles.**

**Wallace just gives him a dirty look and hits him with his shoulder when he walks by. **

**INT. LOBBY/ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**WIDE: Everyone else leaves too. Frank looks over his shoulder at them as they leave.**

**INT. LOBBY**

**They all head up the stairs toward the first floor.**

**MIKE**

**(whispering to Sandra)**

**Still think we're all gonna be alright?**

**Sandra doesn't say anything.**

**Frank appears at the bottom of the stairs.**

**FRANK**

**Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite.**

**Sandra freezes at that, shudders, and then continues up the stairs.**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL - DAY**

**WIDE SHOT: Overlook Hotel.**

**INT. COLORADO LOUNGE**

**Wallace, Jeremiah, and Amanda wander around the lounge.**

**Frank sits in the center of the room at a large desk, typing away at an old typewriter. **

**Wallace looks out a large window, looking out upon a beautiful Colorado view. **

**WALLACE**

**Doesn't look to good out there. You think it will start snowing soon?**

**FRANK**

**(shrugs)**

**Could.**

**WALLACE**

**I hope not. I wanna be home for Christmas.**

**JEREMIAH**

**I didn't even know you guys got snow this early. Aren't we down south now?**

**FRANK**

**(irritated)**

**Not that far south, son.**

**WALLACE**

**Well, we still got seven nights to go guys.**

**AMANDA**

**What? I thought yesterday was our first day?**

**WALLACE**

**No, they don't count the day you arrive.**

**AMANDA**

**(whiny)**

**I hate this place!**

**JEREMIAH**

**Me too. There's something not right up here, man.**

**WALLACE**

**All the more reason we're up here I guess.**

**JEREMIAH**

**What're we suppose to find anyway? These murders are dead history, man. They're over with. Can't we just leave them alone. I don't see what they expect us to find.**

**Frank stops typing and throws his head to the side, sighing. Then tries typing again.**

**WALLACE**

**Well, don't go whining to me about it. I didn't assign this freak'n case. Some idiot just decided we didn't have enough work to do I guess.**

**AMANDA**

**Is there even an alleged killer for any of these cases?**

**WALLACE**

**(scoffs)**

**No, not really. They make up stories, but that's about it.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Well, we're not gonna find any killers here. We're the only ones here!**

**Frank stops typing again and puts his face into his palm, sighing.**

**WALLACE**

**Evidence!**

**Wallace smacks one hand into the other.**

**WALLACE**

**We're looking for evidence, genius. No one really investigated the previous murders I guess, and they think there may be evidence left behind.**

**AMANDA**

**Well, why are we investigating this stupid suicide then? It's not a murder.**

**Frank looks up from his palm, at everyone.**

**WALLACE**

**I dunno. Maybe it wasn't really a suicide.**

**JEREMIAH**

**So someone slit his wrists? Slitting of wrists is definite suicide, dude.**

**WALLACE**

**How do you know that? This would be the freak'n perfect cover, don't you— **

**FRANK**

**Guys!**

**They all turn to look at him.**

**FRANK**

**Could you keep it down? I'm working on my novel.**

**WALLACE**

**Sorry.**

**Frank turns back to his typewriter and starts typing again.**

**AMANDA**

**(in lower voice)**

**The last murder was more than twenty years ago! What do they expect us to find?**

**WALLACE**

**(shouting in a whisper)**

**I don't know! Why do you keep asking me?**

**Mike and Sandra enter the lounge.**

**MIKE**

**So here you guys are. We thought you left or something.**

**AMANDA**

**(fake laugh)**

**I wish.**

**MIKE**

**You guys ready to check the place out? Guess we gotta cover it from top to bottom. Can't miss a single inch.**

**AMANDA**

**Do you think there is actually evidence left over after 20 years? Or 30 years? Or whenever one of those stupid murders occurred you think you can dig up evidence from.**

**MIKE**

**We have the technology. The bases were barely covered at the time of the murders, I'm sure something will turn up.**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah, something.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Man, this is gonna take forever!**

**MIKE**

**Well, Jeremiah, that's why we're here for a week.**

**SANDRA**

**All the occupants of this hotel and their profiles are in the database, so we'll check them off one by one, see which ones could have possibly had anything to do with the murders of the past 100 years.**

**AMANDA**

**Why bother? Most of them are probably old now, croaking in their nursing home beds.**

**Frank stops typing and just gets up, grabbing his jacket.**

**FRANK**

**I think I'll just go outside and get some work done. **

**Frank leaves and they all just watch him.**

**SANDRA**

**I also got the autopsy records of all the victims, so we know their cause of death.**

**AMANDA**

**Why bother?**

**MIKE**

**Because, this hotel has a murderous past and things have obviously been swept under the rug. They sure don't give us much information in the files. **

**SANDRA**

**Like we don't know for sure that Jack Torrance tried to kill his family back in 1980.**

**WALLACE**

**Who else would have done it?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know. But Jack Torrance was never even found after the incident. For all we know, he could still be alive, still fleeing from whatever it was that came in the night to kill them.**

**Wallace just shakes his head.**

**MIKE**

**I think there's something here. I don't know what, but I think it was a wise decision to send us up here to investigate. There's something definitely very wrong about this place. It might even be a conspiracy within the hotel. We don't know. And we won't, unless we do a little sleuthing!**

**They all just look at him for a moment.**

**WALLACE**

**And what if we don't find anything?**

**MIKE**

**Then you were right. This was a complete waste of time and we'll all head back to the FBI and go on with more important things.**

**AMANDA**

**(shakes her head)**

**I still don't think we'll find anything. There's no one even here.**

**MIKE**

**Good. If there were, they'd be getting in our way and telling us what we can and can't investigate.**

**(PAUSE)**

**Now, are we gonna do something or are we just gonna sit around all day?**

**JEREMIAH**

**Well, if it's all the same to you— **

**MIKE**

**Shut up.**

**Jeremiah doesn't say anything.**

**MIKE**

**Sandra, why don't you and Wallace head up to room 237 and check things out there. I'm pretty sure that's where the jackpot is. If we find anything, it'll definitely be there.**

**Sandra looks at Wallace uncomfortably.**

**SANDRA**

**Um...okay. **

**MIKE**

**Meanwhile, I'll take these two down to the basement.**

**Mike gestures to Jeremiah and Amanda.**

**SANDRA**

**(still looking at Wallace uncomfortably)**

**Okay, come on Wallace.**

**Wallace looks annoyed and rolls his eyes, but he follows Sandra anyway.**

**JEREMIAH**

**What's in the basement?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know. Let's find out.**

**AMANDA**

**If you're not sure, why are we bothering?**

**MIKE**

**Let's just say I got a gut feeling. Maybe it's that shining thing.**

**AMANDA**

**What?**

**MIKE**

**Nothing.**

**WIDE SHOT: They head out toward the basement.**

**INT. 2nd FLOOR HALLWAY**

**Sandra and Wallace head down the hall, toward room 237.**

**SANDRA**

**Well, here it is.**

**She opens the door and heads in, Wallace goes in after her, looking around the corridor nervously before he does.**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**Sandra looks around the room.**

**Wallace just gives the room a quick glance over and throws his hands in the air.**

**WALLACE**

**So now what?**

**Sandra turns to look at him.**

**SANDRA**

**Well, I'd like to check the room for fingerprints.**

**WALLACE**

**Okay, good. There can't be more than...I dunno...ONE-HUNDRED FREAK'N THOUSAND!**

**Sandra just gives a small smile and heads toward the bathroom.**

**Wallace rolls his eyes and follows her.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Sandra scans the bathroom carefully with her investigator eyes. She goes over to the mirror and opens it up, finding a medicine cabinet behind it. She finds a box of razors and holds them up in her hand, looking them over.**

**Wallace looks around the bathroom, looking fairly bored. He goes over to the bathtub, its curtain drawn shut. He grabs the curtain, pulling it back, revealing...an empty tub. **

**WALLACE**

**Well, there's no dead body in the bathtub. Always a good sign.**

**Sandra looks over at him, then starts toward him, showing him the razor blades.**

**SANDRA**

**Look at this. The suicide weapon.**

**Wallace takes the razor blade box from her, turning it over in his hand. **

**WALLACE**

**Well, that ain't gonna tell you much. Except that the lawyer killed himself with razor blades. I mean, we already know that.**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah maybe, but I think we need to give them a closer look. I mean, did he buy the blades or were they already here in the room?**

**Wallace shakes his head.**

**WALLACE**

**What? You think the hotel gave him the blades to kill himself with?**

**SANDRA**

**I don't know, but it's the closest thing we got as evidence goes.**

**WALLACE**

**That's true.**

**SANDRA**

**I'm gonna get some gloves and Ziplocs out of my room. You stay here, okay. We gotta cover every inch of this room. Can't miss a single spot. **

**WALLACE**

**Right.**

**Sandra heads toward the door, but then she suddenly looks down at the floor. She kneels down to find a puddle of water on the floor.**

**WALLACE**

**What is it?**

**SANDRA**

**There's water on the floor. **

**WALLACE**

**That's weird.**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah. Yeah it is. No one's been in these rooms for months.**

**Wallace looks up at the ceiling. **

**WALLACE**

**Maybe it's a leak in the roof.**

**SANDRA**

**Maybe...take a sample of that water would you?**

**Then she leaves, and Wallace just shakes his head again, sighing.**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike, Jeremiah, and Amanda head down the old wooden stairs toward the bottom of the musty basement. **

**MIKE**

**Okay, guys. Let's give this place the good once over. I don't think I really wanna come back down here.**

**Amanda nearly screams, throwing a spider web out of her face as she descends the stairs.**

**AMANDA**

**I hate this place.**

**MIKE**

**Join the club.**

**Mike goes over to one corner of the room, checking out the boiler.**

**MIKE**

**I sure hope someone dumps this thing once and awhile. If it gets overheated, we'd be blown sky high.**

**JEREMIAH**

**This place really needs to update.**

**Mike just smiles and lets out a small chuckle.**

**Jeremiah and Amanda just kind of stand there, while Mike continues to look around. Amanda stands with her arms across her chest, shivering.**

**AMANDA**

**It's cold down here.**

**MIKE**

**Then do something.**

**Jeremiah pulls out a blue racquet ball and starts to bounce it as he slowly begins to look around. But he doesn't do much of a job of it, just gives small glances around the room.**

**Mike looks over at Jeremiah bouncing the ball and grabs it from him angrily. **

**MIKE**

**(chucking the ball somewhere into the basement)**

**Hey, why don't you two try helping and quit screwing around? Come on!**

**Rats come fleeing from where he threw the ball and Amanda begins to shriek horribly, over and over. She jumps up onto the stairs, screaming as the rats scramble around on the floor. Even Mike and Jeremiah jump, but they don't scream, they just try to avoid the rats. The rats disappear and Amanda is still screaming.**

**MIKE**

**(annoyed)**

**Amanda. Amanda! AMANDA!**

**She stops screaming, but is still breathing heavily.**

**MIKE**

**They're gone.**

**AMANDA**

**I don't care. I don't wanna be down here. I hate rats. **

**MIKE**

**(sighs)**

**Oh, come on. They're gone.**

**AMANDA**

**No they're not! They might come out again.**

**Mike shakes his head.**

**AMANDA**

**(nervously, looking around for rats)**

**Why don't I go out to the wood shed? Lots of the people were killed with an ax, right? Maybe I'll find something there.**

**MIKE**

**Alright. Go to the shed. **

**She quickly runs up the stairs.**

**Mike turns to Jeremiah.**

**MIKE**

**Why don't you go check out the Gold Room and whatever other rooms there are on the lobby level.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Alright.**

**Jeremiah heads up the stairs.**

**MIKE**

**(yells up at him)**

**And I better not find you in the games room!**

**There is no answer.**

**Mike just shakes his head and turns back to the basement. He looks around a bit, when he sees a box hidden in the shadows of the basement. He looks curiously at the box, then heads toward it, going into the darker section of the basement, swatting a huge web out of his face. A couple of rats scramble at his feet and he again jumps away from them, avoiding them. He looks up, finding a bulb hanging from the ceiling. He pulls the bulb's string, turning the bulb on. Before him sits two boxes. One is filled with many old papers, turning a sickly yellow. In the other, more yellow papers, but on top of the papers is a nice leather bound memory book. He kneels down and picks the book out of the box. He looks around, finding a old wooden stool in a cobwebbed corner. He swats the webs away and pulls the stool into the center, sitting on it. He lays the memory book in his lap and pulls it open. The first thing that he sees is a newspaper article, and the picture on the right of the article shows a blood splattered wall. Mike winces at the image. The headline reads: _Gangland Style Shooting at Overlook_.**

**Down at the bottom of the page someone has written something in ink: _They took his balls with him_.**

**Mike just looks down at the memory book in shock.**

**EXT. OVERLOOK**

**Amanda walks along the front of the Overlook, headed toward the woodshed, when a bunch of shingles rain down in front of her, startling her. She lets out a small scream. **

**Frank looks down at her from above, on top of the roof.**

**FRANK**

**Oops. Sorry about that.**

**Amanda backs away from the hotel, seeing Frank on the roof.**

**AMANDA**

**Well...be more careful.**

**FRANK**

**(smiles)**

**Will do...Wanna come up?**

**Amanda is hesitant.**

**AMANDA**

**Um...okay...sure.**

**Amanda starts up the ladder and up to the roof. When she is near the top, her foot slips and she nearly falls. Frank kneels beside the ladder and catches Amanda's arm, keeping her from falling. He helps her up onto the roof.**

**FRANK**

**Ya gotta be careful with that old ladder. Wouldn't wanna fall and split your gut.**

**Amanda just looks at him, disturbed.**

**AMANDA**

**So, what are you doing up here?**

**FRANK**

**Putting on new shingles, of course.**

**Frank makes his way back up the roof, to his spot where he was shingling. Amanda follows him. He rips some more of the old shingles from the roof and tosses them over the side. Amanda just kneels there, watching him.**

**AMANDA**

**Don't you ever get depressed up here, all alone?**

**FRANK**

**No, I'm never alone here.**

**Amanda looks at him oddly, trying to figure out what he means by that. Frank rips some more old shingles from the roof.**

**FRANK**

**I like the peacefulness of the Colorado mountains, and besides, it gives me time to write.**

**AMANDA**

**Exactly what do you write?**

**FRANK**

**Novels. I tried to write a play once, but now I pretty much just stick to novels. **

**AMANDA**

**Any particular genre?**

**Frank looks up at her.**

**FRANK**

**Horror.**

**AMANDA**

**(nods)**

**...I don't really care for horror. I prefer romance. Romances are happy. Horror is so...so depressing. **

**FRANK**

**Really? What makes you say that?**

**AMANDA**

**I don't know. I just don't like being scared. I don't know why people find that so fun...I don't like all the death either. I mean, almost everyone dies, and then, just when you think the good guys have won, the evil is still there. It comes back to kill one more time. **

**FRANK**

**Well, evil will always live among man. There is no destroying it.**

**AMANDA**

**My pastor would disagree with that. He thinks all evil will be destroyed someday.**

**FRANK**

**Nah. You know what evil spelled backwards is?**

**AMANDA**

**...live?**

**FRANK**

**(smiles)**

**Exactly. Man cannot destroy evil. The genre of horror simply reflects life as it really is. It makes us face all our demons and worst fears. **

**Amanda nods.**

**AMANDA**

**So, you're saying that man cannot overcome evil?**

**FRANK**

**Man is born in sin, man is born evil. Of course, man is not evil itself, but simply, a vessel for evil. **

**Amanda nods.**

**FRANK**

**You think just because the murderers and the adulterers...and the weasels of the Overlook are dead, that means the evil is dead? It's alive, I can feel it in the air. It's as if those evil guests are still here, as if they never checked out. **

**Amanda stares at him with wide eyes. **

**Frank smiles at her expression, and she pretends to ease up as well, but we can still tell she's uncomfortable. **

**AMANDA**

**Well, um, I better get back down. I'm supposed to check out the woodshed.**

**FRANK**

**(smiles)**

**Okay.**

**She moves back down the roof toward the ladder, when some wasps get in her path. She gets nervous, whining a bit as she swats them away. She gets onto the ladder, shaking very bad, and we can see how far up she is, and how she could easily slip on the top rung and fall to her death. She gets on the ladder, some more wasps bugging her. She swats them, whining again.**

**AMANDA**

**Ow!**

**The wasp stings her. **

**Frank rushes over.**

**FRANK**

**What happened?**

**AMANDA**

**(whining)**

**Ow! It hurts! **

**Frank sees the swelling finger and takes her hand into his, looking at the sting.**

**AMANDA**

**Don't just look at it! Take the stinger out!**

**FRANK**

**Don't worry, wasps don't leave a stinger. That's bees. They take their own life to protect the hive...Are you afraid of wasps, Amanda?**

**AMANDA**

**Terrified.**

**FRANK**

**You better put some ice on that. **

**AMANDA**

**(sighs)**

**Okay.**

**She heads back down the ladder, carefully.**

**Frank looks over the roof, watching her descend.**

**She looks up at him, disturbed. He just smiles down at her with a big cheesy, creepy smile.**

**She continues to descend the ladder, faster now.**

**Frank still peeks over the roof, that creepy smile plastered on his face.**

**INT. BASEMENT **

**Mike sits on that small stool, still looking through that memory book. He stares at the page talking about the gang-like murders at the hotel.**

**INT. OVERLOOK CORRIDOR**

**Two men walk down the hall, wearing creepy masks. They carry two large rifles. Man knocks on room door at end of hall: The presidential suite. A man answers the door and quickly tries to close it, but they burst in, shooting the man and his wife.**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike jumps at the GUNSHOTS and the SCREAMS, as they ring in his ears. He flips through the pages of newspaper headlines, when he comes across one that reads: _Two Girls Murdered up at Overlook. _**

**Mike looks down at the article, his eyes huge.**

**INT. OVERLOOK CORRIDOR**

**Two Grady girls stand at end of hall.**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike's wide eyes.**

**INT. OVERLOOK CORRIDOR**

**Two Grady girls stand at end of hall.**

**JUMP CUT: They now lie on the floor, all bloody, blood splattered on the walls, an ax lies in the foreground. **

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike's eyes are still huge.**

**INT. CORRIDOR**

**Girls stand in corridor, holding hands, when they hear someone coming up the stairs, panting, laughing.**

**1ST GRADY GIRL**

**(scared)**

**Daddy?**

**Grady comes into view in the hall, his back hunched, his eyes full of madness. He carries an ax, and smiles, a toothy yellow smile.**

**GRADY**

**Hello, girls.**

**They look at him in fear.**

**1ST GRADY GIRL**

**Daddy?**

**We hear screams, then see blood splatter all over the corridor walls. Another scream, another hit with the ax, another splatter on the wall.**

**INT. CORRIDOR**

**Grady girls lie on the floor, all bloody, blood splattered on the walls, an ax lies in the foreground. **

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike is shaking, quivering.**

**INT. CORRIDOR**

**Grady goes into one of the guest rooms, laughing, panting. We hear a woman scream from inside the room and another whack from the ax. Grady then walks back out into the hall, making his way toward the stairwell, dropping his ax next to the dead girls. He makes it to the stairwell, limping there in his drunken stupor. But then he trips on the first step.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

**Grady falls down the stairs, finally he hits the bottom and we hear his leg CRACK. He drags his old drunken self into the lobby, toward the Gold Room, where a very melodious tune plays. **

**INT. GOLD ROOM**

**Grady sits behind the bar, against the wall, taking one last swig from a shot glass. Then he picks up a rifle lying next to him and slowly places it in his mouth, shoving it into his throat, gagging a bit on the barrel. Then he puts his finger on the triggers...and pulls. POW!**

**JUMP CUT: BLACK SCREEN**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike looks down at the book in horror, and hesitantly turns the page again.**

**Another article:_ Suicide at Overlook_**

**Mike looks down at the page, eyes still wide.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**A gorgeous black haired woman stands by the sink, wrapped in a white towel. She opens the mirror medicine cabinet above the sink and inside sits a box of razors. She slides the box open and takes out a pair of razor blades, and then moves off toward the tub.**

**She lies back in the bathtub, surrounded by its warm bubble water. She then pulls out the razor blade and cuts her wrist open. Blood spurts out and fills the water.**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike's huge eyes.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Woman lies dead in blood filled tubone arm tossed over the side, dripping blood onto the tile floor. **

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike quickly turns the page in fear. The next article is about the lawyer who was killed up at the Overlook. There is a full scale grainy picture of him. A dark looking man in a black suit.**

_**Suicide up at Overlook.**_

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Lawyer lies dead in bathtub, filled with blood, much like the woman was. **

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike looks down at the book in disbelief.**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**Lawyer stands in bedroom, and the woman leans in doorway of bathroom, beckoning him with her finger. Woman leads man into bathroom, and they go in, the woman closing the door.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**JUMP CUT: Lawyer lies dead in bathtub, sitting in a tub of his own blood, all alone. Only a few razors are there, lying on the tile floor, and one floating in the bathtub water. We can hear an old woman CACKLING off screen. **

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike's big eyes.**

**INSERT: We see a door that has an anonymous red word on it, written in lipstick: REDRUM**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike's wide eyes.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Dead lawyer lying in bathtub of his own blood.**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike's wide eyes.**

**INT. ELEVATOR CORRIDOR**

**Lifts spew blood into hallway. REDRUM slowly DISSOLVES into the blood, flashing like a red eye.**

**INT. LOBBY**

**Jack leaps into hall and swings ax at Hallorann.**

**JUMP CUT: Hallorann's dead body. Danny screaming. **

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike's wide eyes.**

**INT. HOTEL ROOM**

**Man sits on bed, man in dog costume kneeling beside him.**

**JUMP CUT: REDRUM. Image of elevators spewing blood DISSOLVES over REDRUM and fills the screen, the blood splashing up into the camera lens. REDRUM flickers again through the thick blood, flickering like a red eye. Suddenly it turns around and it is flashing: MURDER.**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike's wide eyes.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Lawyer lies dead in a tub of his own blood.**

**INT. BASEMENT**

**Mike gasps and quickly slams the memory book shut, still breathing heavily. He puts a hand through his sweaty hair, trying to calm himself.**

**INT. KITCHEN**

**Amanda goes over to a metal freezer and pulls out some ice. She closes the freezer, going over to the counter and applies the ice to her swollen finger, HISSING in pain.**

**JEREMIAH walks in, looking down at her hand.**

**JEREMIAH**

**You okay?**

**AMANDA**

**Yeah. Just got stung by a wasp.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Did ya remove the stinger?**

**AMANDA**

**(blankly)**

**Wasps don't have stingers.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Oh really. Guess I oughta watch PBS more. **

**AMANDA**

**I learned that from our creepy caretaker friend.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Yeah, I know! There is something seriously wrong with that dude. **

**AMANDA**

**I wouldn't be surprised if he was the killer. Just some crazy guy, living up here since the Overlook first began, disguised as a lonely caretaker, but secretly killing the hotel's guests off, one by one.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Whoa, that was kinda creepy.**

**Amanda just smiles. Jeremiah smiles too and takes her hand into his, looking at the finger that she is covering with ice. **

**JEREMIAH**

**You gonna be okay?**

**Amanda looks up at him in a sort of daze.**

**AMANDA**

**...yeah, yeah.**

**(laughs)**

**I think I'll be okay.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Okay.**

**AMANDA**

**It's been awhile.**

**JEREMIAH**

**I know...I'm sorry...I just...**

**AMANDA**

**It's okay.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Um...you wanna...go upstairs?**

**Amanda just looks up into his face, dazed again, smiling.**

**AMANDA**

**Yeah, okay.**

**INT. ROOM 237 - BATHROOM**

**Sandra pulls on a pair of rubber gloves, and pulls out a small vial, kneeling down on the bathroom floor, scooping the puddle of water into the vial. **

**Wallace stands there watching her.**

**She looks up at him.**

**SANDRA**

**Why don't ya cover up the room? We don't want anyone marking it up.**

**WALLACE**

**(grumbles)**

**Fine.**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**Wallace takes out this large sheet of plastic, throwing it up into the air. He covers the whole room with it, putting it over the beds and furniture and over the floor.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Sandra takes a little piece of what looks like tape and sticks it to the mirror, then she peels it off, pulling off some finger prints, but they overlap. She sighs.**

**Wallace comes into the bathroom, getting his leg untangled from some of the plastic wrap type stuff. **

**WALLACE**

**We almost done?**

**Sandra shakes her head, almost in disbelief at his immaturity. **

**SANDRA**

**Hardly.**

**WALLACE**

**So now what?**

**SANDRA**

**Well, I'm gonna get as many prints as I can from the bathroom. **

**WALLACE**

**(sighs)**

**That'll take forever.**

**SANDRA**

**Yes it will.**

**WALLACE**

**So, what do you want me to do?**

**Sandra looks around, then just sighs heavily.**

**SANDRA**

**Why don't you just go downstairs and help out...Mike. See what they're up to. **

**WALLACE**

**Okay...I can see when I'm not wanted.**

**Sandra just lets out a small laugh.**

**Wallace heads for the bathroom door, but then turns around.**

**WALLACE**

**But I wouldn't wanna be in this room alone if I were you.**

**Then he heads out.**

**Sandra watches Wallace leave, getting a bit creeped out, but then she just turns back to the bathroom, and takes prints from the side of the medicine cabinet.**

**INT. LOBBY**

**Mike steps into the lobby, holding the memory book at his side. He looks lost, as if he's in another world. He heads into the lobby as if drawn by some invisible force.**

**Wallace then appears in the lobby, just coming from upstairs. He notices Mike.**

**WALLACE**

**Hey, Mikey boy. You alright?**

**Mike snaps out of it and looks at Wallace.**

**WALLACE**

**Mike?**

**MIKE**

**(slowly)**

**No, I'm not Wallace.**

**Wallace looks at him strangely.**

**WALLACE**

**Mike? **

**Mike holds the memory book up.**

**MIKE**

**I think you need to look at this.**

**Wallace just looks at the memory book strangely.**

**CUT-TO:**

**INT. LOBBY**

**Wallace sits down on one of the lobby's nice couches, looking through the memory book. He wears a grim face. **

**Mike paces back and forth nervously, putting a hand through his hair every once and awhile.**

**Wallace shakes his head.**

**WALLACE**

**Well, I have to tell you, Mike. This is very disturbing. It's as if...**

**MIKE**

**Someone has been keeping track of the murders since they first began. Someone has been...keeping track of this hotel's many sins.**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah.**

**MIKE**

**Did you see the writing?**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah. Um...ya know, we can run that into the computer. We can find out how old it is, maybe...maybe even who wrote it. If we get lucky. **

**Mike shakes his head.**

**MIKE**

**But...what does this mean?**

**Wallace shrugs.**

**WALLACE**

**It could mean nothing. It could simply be a fanatic who is very interested in the Overlook's past.**

**Mike rubs his forehead, still wearing a ghost face.**

**WALLACE**

**Did ya read this?**

**Mike just stands there, not even going over to look.**

**MIKE**

**What?**

**Wallace looks up at him briefly, then back down at the memory book.**

**WALLACE**

**The Overlook was built over Indian burial grounds. Guess some of our white men got to them.**

**Mike looks down.**

**MIKE**

**(whispers)**

**Buried sin. **

**WALLACE**

**What?**

**MIKE**

**Nothing. **

**Frank comes in through the front door, closing it behind a strong wind, his face a rosy red.**

**Mike looks at him.**

**FRANK**

**Boy, it's getting cold out there. We might have a storm coming in just yet. **

**Mike stares at him, and Wallace is still looking through the book.**

**Frank looks at them strangely.**

**FRANK**

**What? Did somebody die?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah.**

**Frank looks at him strangely again, and Wallace looks up from the book.**

**MIKE**

**Lots of people.**

**Frank seems confused.**

**FRANK**

**Um...okay.**

**Mike goes right up to him, grabbing him by the collar. Wallace is surprised, and is no longer interested in the book.**

**Mike points toward Wallace.**

**MIKE**

**Do you know anything about that book?**

**FRANK**

**What book?**

**Mike points again, stronger this time.**

**MIKE**

**THAT book. The one I found in the basement. That memory book. **

**Frank just looks at him in shock. **

**Mike pulls him in close, talking to him face to face.**

**MIKE**

**And boy does it have some memories to share.**

**FRANK**

**I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Mike marches over, grabbing the book from Wallace.**

**WALLACE**

**Hey, be careful with that! It's the only evidence we have.**

**Mike shoves the book into Frank and flips through the pages.**

**MIKE**

**Those girls, that woman in the bathtub...that lawyer! They're all in this book!**

**FRANK**

**I've never seen that book in my life.**

**Mike pulls the book away from him, and looks deeply into Frank's eyes.**

**MIKE**

**They took his balls with him.**

**Frank just looks at him.**

**MIKE**

**Does that sound familiar to you?**

**Frank doesn't say anything. Wallace is watching Frank closely, seeing if he'll say anything.**

**FRANK**

**What are you talking about?**

**Mike gives him a deep stare. There is a long silence.**

**MIKE**

**Nothin'.**

**FRANK**

**Okay then...I don't wanna be under suspicion. I'm just the caretaker here. I've got nothing up my sleeve.**

**MIKE**

**(relaxing)**

**Right. I'm sorry I judged you so quickly. But this book must belong to someone from the hotel.**

**FRANK**

**Well, it ain't mine.**

**(PAUSE)**

**If we're all done here, I'll be heading up to my room.**

**Frank leaves, Mike watches him closely.**

**After Frank is out of sight, Wallace gets up and grabs the book from Mike.**

**WALLACE**

**Well, I'll run the pen marks into the computer. If Sandra lets me that is.**

**Mike nods, smiling a bit.**

**WALLACE**

**(hushed tone)**

**You think this book belongs to Frank?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know. I tried the ol' look into the eyes trick, but I got nothing. His eyes are so...lifeless. **

**Wallace just nods.**

**MIKE**

**There's something about that guy though. Something I just don't like.**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah, I know what you mean...Well, I'll show Sandra this thing, maybe we can get some info on the signature.**

**MIKE**

**Right.**

**WALLACE**

**You just gonna stay down here?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah. Just awhile.**

**WALLACE**

**Okay, suit yourself.**

**Wallace rushes off toward the stairs.**

**Mike just watches him run off. **

**INT. 1st FLOOR HALLWAY**

**Wallace arrives up the stairway and into the hall. He heads toward Sandra's room, knocking on the door, then he shakes his head, remembering that she's in Room 237. He heads into his own room.**

**INT. WALLACE'S ROOM**

**He sets the book down on his bed, and sits down beside it, just sighing. He gets up from the bed, moving toward the TV. He sits down on the chair he's placed in front of it and switches the TV on, capping open a beer bottle. **

**An ear piercing scream seems to emerge from the TV, startling Wallace, and on the screen, one bloody word against black: REDRUM. Then the TV goes back to the regular channels and some lady on an info commercial pops on. **

**Wallace just stares at the TV with wide eyes.**

**INT. SANDRA'S ROOM - NIGHT**

**Sandra sits in front of her computer, her hair a mess from covering that room. **

**On her computer screen is the handwriting they found in the memory book. She examines it closely, then pushes a search button to look for results.**

**There is a sudden knock on her door.**

**Sandra looks over her shoulder at the door, paranoid.**

**SANDRA**

**Who is it?**

**MIKE**

**Mike.**

**She goes over to the door, unlocks it and lets him in.**

**Mike smiles to himself.**

**MIKE**

**Wow. You look like a mess.**

**She just shakes her head and smiles.**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah, I spent my whole day in the death room, looking for fingerprints. **

**Mike just smiles and she closes the door behind him.**

**MIKE**

**Did Wallace give you that memory book?**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah, and I have to say, it's very disturbing.**

**She walks back to the small table where her computer is and sits back down in front of it.**

**SANDRA**

**I'm scanning the handwriting right now. **

**MIKE**

**So, what do you think?**

**SANDRA**

**I don't know. Someone obviously has an obsession with the Overlook. **

**MIKE**

**I'd say an obsession with death.**

**Sandra doesn't say anything, just shivers at the thought. **

**MIKE**

**Do you think it could be one of the Overlook killers?**

**SANDRA**

**Could be, but I doubt it. Killers usually don't keep track of their victims in a memory book, and if they did, this killer would be over one-hundred years old.**

**Mike just nods, looking closely at Sandra's screen. He puts his head near Sandra's shoulder as he looks down at the screen. She turns to look at him, a bit startled at his closeness. They just look at each other and she gives off a nervous laugh, looking back at the screen and licking her chapped lips. **

**SANDRA**

**(swallows hard)**

**No matches.**

**Mike pulls away from the screen and nods.**

**Sandra turns to look at him.**

**SANDRA**

**But I got some prints off the book, I'll run those soon.**

**Mike seems as if he's far off, not really listening.**

**MIKE**

**Okay.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike? Are you okay?**

**MIKE**

**Remember when I talked to you about...the shining?**

**SANDRA**

**The shining? Oh, you mean when you talked with Danny?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah.**

**SANDRA**

**Well, what does that mean? What is that?**

**MIKE**

**(swallows hard)**

**It means...I can see things...things that haven't happened yet...things that have happened.**

**Sandra looks at him strangely.**

**MIKE**

**Like a woman's intuition I guess, I can sense things. **

**SANDRA**

**Mike...you're scaring me.**

**MIKE**

**I saw those things, Sandra. I witnessed those murders in that memory book. I saw them.**

**Sandra shakes her head.**

**SANDRA**

**(scared)**

**No, Mike.**

**MIKE**

**Yes, yes I did. As I flipped through those pages, I saw what happened. Those little girls, they...they were killed by their own father.**

**Mike begins to cry.**

**MIKE**

**I saw him bury an ax into both of them.**

**Sandra gets up and hugs Mike, rubbing a hand up and down his back.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike...it's just stress. You're just imagining things.**

**MIKE**

**No, Sandra, I don't think I am. I could see it, as if it were happening in front of me.**

**Sandra doesn't know what to say, just keeps stroking his back.**

**MIKE**

**I know what redrum means.**

**Sandra shivers at the word.**

**SANDRA**

**What? **

**Mike is quivering now, tears forming in his eyes.**

**MIKE**

**(near whisper)**

**Murder.**

**Sandra's eyes get big.**

**Mike begins to cry again.**

**SANDRA**

**(near whisper)**

**Oh my God.**

**She pulls away from Mike, looking him in the eyes. She sees the tears stream down his face.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike...**

**Mike looks at her for a long while. **

**MIKE**

**I think we're in serious danger. I'm...I'm scared.**

**Sandra shivers again.**

**SANDRA**

**Tell you what, we'll leave first thing in the morning. I don't think it's healthy for you to be up here.**

**MIKE**

**I don't think it's healthy for any of us to be here. **

**She just looks at him with scared eyes.**

**MIKE**

**There is something evil here, Sandra. I don't know what, but there is.**

**SANDRA**

**Okay, we'll ask the others what they think in the morning. If they agree, we'll all leave.**

**MIKE**

**Okay.**

**She holds him against her again, and they just stand there awhile. Tears begin to stream down Sandra's face.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Frank stands in the hall, near Sandra's room door, just standing there, listening, then he leaves.**

**INT. GOLD ROOM**

**Frank sits at the bar, drinking down a shot glass. He sets it down on the counter, moving it around between his fingers for awhile. **

**Frank looks up at someone. **

**FRANK**

**I don't know why I ever tried to give this stuff up.**

**Then we see Lloyd, standing in front of Frank, behind the bar. **

**LLOYD**

**Because you were afraid you might hurt your son again, sir.**

**Frank laughs.**

**Lloyd's face stays straight, doesn't show any emotion.**

**FRANK**

**That's right. Good thing I don't have to worry about that anymore. **

**Frank lets out a heavy sigh.**

**LLOYD**

**Guests giving you a little trouble, sir?**

**FRANK**

**Yep. They wanna leave now.**

**LLOYD**

**You know, sir, that that is unacceptable.**

**FRANK**

**I know. I know.**

**LLOYD**

**You are going to deal with this, aren't you, sir? You're going to correct their mistake.**

**FRANK**

**Yes, of course. **

**LLOYD**

**Then what seems to be the trouble?**

**FRANK**

**Mike. He seems to have some kind of power over us. I can't explain it. There is a greater power at work within him.**

**LLOYD**

**You mean the shining, sir?**

**FRANK**

**No, it's not that. Something greater.**

**LLOYD**

**Something greater, sir?**

**FRANK**

**Yes, much greater. **

**LLOYD**

**You have taken care of the others, though, right?**

**FRANK**

**Yes. Except Sandra, she seems to have that same power within her. Or if she doesn't, some of Mike's is rubbing off on her or something. **

**LLOYD**

**Perhaps if we find a way to destroy Mike, then destroying Sandra will be simple?**

**FRANK**

**But how?**

**LLOYD**

**The answer is simple, sir. When a man is tempted with sex, he thinks with his dick rather than his brain.**

**Frank looks up at him.**

**FRANK**

**You think it will work?**

**LLOYD**

**It worked with Jeremiah and Amanda. It worked with you, sir.**

**Franks smiles up at Lloyd.**

**FRANK**

**I like you, Lloyd. **

**(taps his head)**

**You're always thinking.**

**LLOYD**

**Thank you, sir.**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL - NIGHT**

**A strong wind blows and it snows heavily. The snow builds up so high it goes up to the first floor windows.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL - WOODSHED - DAY**

**Frank walks through the snow, in his snow shoes, headed toward the woodshed. The cold wind tries to hold him back, but he makes it, pulling the door open, the wind nearly throwing it open. **

**INT. WOODSHED**

**He pulls the door shut, fighting against the wind again, then bolts it. **

**We see the snow cat, their only way of escape. Frank opens up the hood of the snow cat, glancing over the wires, then we see one huge yellow cable. **

**Frank smiles to himself, his small manic chuckles coming out in puffs of hot smoke in the cold air. He grabs the wire and yanks it out of the snow cat, snapping it.**

**Frank smiles widely, shaking his head, holding the wire up in his hand. **

**FRANK**

**You're not going anywhere.**

**INT. MIKE'S ROOM**

**The sun streaks through the window, into Mike's room. He slowly sits up in his bed, just waking up. He sits there for awhile, when he looks toward the window, seeing that snow has covered the bottom half of it. Mike quickly gets up, looking out the window. He pulls it open, snow falling into his room. Mike jumps back from the snow, groaning. **

**EXT. OVERLOOK**

**There is a huge blizzard outside, and the snow has collected so much it piles up to the first floor windows.**

**INT. MIKE'S ROOM**

**Mike slams the window shut, sighing heavily, putting a hand through his hair. **

**MIKE**

**Crap.**

**Mike heads toward the door, leaving his room.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Mike heads toward Sandra's room door, ready to knock, when suddenly the door on the other side of his opens up. Wallace comes out.**

**WALLACE**

**(low tone)**

**Mike!**

**Mike turns around to see Wallace.**

**Wallace is waving him over toward him.**

**WALLACE**

**Mike, I gotta show you something!**

**Mike just looks at him with a frightened face.**

**MIKE**

**What's wrong, Wallace?**

**Wallace looks around nervously.**

**WALLACE**

**Just come here. I gotta show you something.**

**Mike sighs, following Wallace into his room.**

**INT. WALLACE'S ROOM**

**MIKE**

**Wallace, what's going on?**

**WALLACE**

**It's my TV.**

**Mike sighs, shaking his head.**

**MIKE**

**Wallace, I don't got time for this.**

**Wallace picks up the remote, quickly clicking on the television. A hissing SCREAM emerges again, the bloody REDRUM against black displayed on the TV screen. **

**Mike looks at the TV in horror.**

**Then the TV just goes back to normal, back to that info commercial channel. **

**WALLACE**

**What the hell is that, Mike?**

**Mike just stares at the TV with wide eyes.**

**MIKE**

**Wallace...**

**Mike swallows hard.**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah?**

**MIKE**

**We're in danger.**

**Wallace looks at Mike, scared.**

**WALLACE**

**There's something here...isn't there?**

**Mike slowly nods.**

**MIKE**

**Yes...I'm not so sure...that the guests who were killed up here...that whoever killed them...ever left.**

**WALLACE**

**What are we gonna do?**

**MIKE**

**We gotta get out of here.**

**WALLACE**

**How? Have you seen the weather out there?**

**MIKE**

**Remember, they have a snow cat. We can get out on that.**

**Wallace looks relieved.**

**WALLACE**

**Great! I wanna get outta here as soon as possible.**

**Mike nods.**

**MIKE**

**I'll start the snow cat, you tell the others. We're leaving.**

**WALLACE**

**Okay.**

**Mike heads for the door.**

**WALLACE**

**Wait...what about the caretaker?**

**Mike just looks at Wallace a moment.**

**MIKE**

**He can take care of himself.**

**Wallace nods, and Mike heads out the door.**

**EXT. OVERLOOK**

**Mike fights against the strong wind, wearing a heavy coat. He walks through the deep snow, his foot slipping into the deep mounds. He falls a couple of times, as he struggles toward the woodshed. Finally, he gets there, yanking the door open with all his might, fighting against a pile of snow. The door finally opens.**

**INT. WOODSHED**

**Mike walks into the woodshed, pulls the door shut, and latches it. His face is a bright pink as he makes his way toward the snow cat. He opens the side door, climbing in. **

**INT. SNOW CAT**

**There is no key in the ignition. He checks the dashboard cabinet, searching through all the crap, but finds nothing. Then he leans down, pulling the foot rug off the bottom of the snow cat, finding a silver key. He picks it up and sticks it in the ignition and turns it. Nothing.**

**He tries again. Nothing.**

**MIKE**

**Come on, you piece of crap!**

**He turns the key, but once again, nothing happens. **

**He sighs, and pulls his body out of the cab.**

**INT. WOODSHED**

**He opens the hood of the snow cat, and there it is, the broken wire.**

**MIKE**

**Son of a— **

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Wallace and Sandra head toward a room far down the hall.**

**SANDRA**

**You saw it on your television?**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah...you have any idea what it could mean?**

**Sandra swallows hard.**

**SANDRA**

**No.**

**Wallace knocks on Jeremiah's room door.**

**No answer.**

**Wallace knocks again.**

**WALLACE**

**Hello!**

**Sandra looks at Wallace, worried.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike's seen it to.**

**Wallace looks at her.**

**WALLACE**

**Redrum? He saw redrum?**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah.**

**WALLACE**

**It must have some kind of meaning. Something that has to do with this hotel.**

**SANDRA**

**(sighs)**

**Wallace...I lied. I do know what it means, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone else. I don't want everyone freaking out on us.**

**Wallace looks at her for a long moment, not sure if he can handle it himself. **

**WALLACE**

**What does it mean, Sandra?**

**SANDRA**

**(PAUSE)**

**Murder. **

**Wallace's eyes are huge, he seems petrified. Then the door suddenly opens, startling them both.**

**Jeremiah stands in the door, his hair a mess.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Whass goin' on, man? It's like...seven in the morning.**

**WALLACE**

**We're leaving.**

**Jeremiah just stands there a moment, shocked. **

**JEREMIAH**

**(laughs)**

**What? We're...we're going?**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah, we're going. Get your stuff.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Why are we leaving? I thought we were staying up here for a week.**

**WALLACE**

**Just get your freak'n stuff!**

**SANDRA**

**Here, I'll get Amanda.**

**Sandra walks over to Amanda's door and knocks.**

**JEREMIAH**

**(nervous)**

**Um...**

**There is no answer at the door.**

**WALLACE**

**Are you gonna get your stuff or what?**

**Sandra knocks again, but there is still no answer. She tries just opening the door, but it is locked.**

**Jeremiah still stands there, doing nothing, licking his lips.**

**SANDRA**

**(sighs)**

**She's not answering.**

**WALLACE**

**She's probably conked out. **

**Wallace turns back toward Jeremiah.**

**WALLACE**

**Are you just gonna stand there?**

**JEREMIAH**

**Sorry.**

**He heads into his room, and Wallace follows him. Jeremiah quickly turns around, noticing him.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Hey! Get out!**

**Wallace notices Amanda lying in Jeremiah's bed, all wide eyed, wearing some kinky night gown. **

**WALLACE**

**What the hell is she doing in here?**

**Sandra walks in behind Wallace, shocked at the sight.**

**Jeremiah puts his hands up, trying to defend himself or something.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Hey now, this is none of your business. **

**WALLACE**

**We're on a case, everything is my business.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Hey dude, this is my room— **

**SANDRA**

**We're on an investigation! We're up here to investigate! They didn't send you two up here to screw each other!**

**Amanda gets up out of the bed, pointing a finger at them.**

**AMANDA**

**We can do whatever we want, it's a free country!**

**SANDRA**

**The FBI has policies! One of them is when on duty, you keep a professional relationship with your partner. **

**JEREMIAH**

**Screw the FBI! They have no idea what we're doing up here! We can do whatever we want!**

**AMANDA**

**This is still none of your business, anyway. What we do is none of your business!**

**WALLACE**

**If you're breaking rules I think it is our business.**

**They all just stand there, silent for a moment, Jeremiah and Amanda glaring at them.**

**WALLACE**

**(sighs)**

**Pack your stuff. We're getting outta here.**

**Amanda rolls her eyes and stomps out of the room, picking her room key off a nearby table. Sandra follows her out of the room.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Amanda goes to her door, trying to get the key in the knob, groaning in frustration.**

**SANDRA**

**Need any help?**

**Amanda unlocks the door, gives Sandra an evil sideways glance, and then enters her room, slamming the door in Sandra's face. **

**Sandra just swallows hard, saying nothing.**

**INT. JEREMIAH'S ROOM**

**Jeremiah is packing his stuff, while Wallace just stands there watching. **

**WALLACE**

**You gonna need any help with all this crap?**

**Jeremiah just looks up at him, glaring.**

**JEREMIAH**

**No!**

**WALLACE**

**Okay, then. Be ready by the time Mike comes back.**

**Wallace leaves, and Jeremiah just watches him leave, still glaring. **

**INT. LOBBY **

**The door to the lobby opens and Mike enters, all red faced by the bitter cold outside. He slams the door shut behind him, the wind pretty much forcing it shut. **

**Mike kicks his boots off by the door, tossing one right into the door, very hard. Then he looks around the lobby.**

**MIKE**

**FRANK! FRANK WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Mike walks through the lobby, past the elevators and into the Colorado Lounge.**

**INT. COLORADO LOUNGE**

**MIKE**

**FRANK!**

**(whispers to himself)**

**Where are you?**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Sandra and Wallace stand out in the hall with their bags, waiting for Jeremiah and Amanda. **

**Wallace sighs, getting impatient, knocking on Jeremiah's door.**

**WALLACE**

**Hey Jeremy! Ready yet?**

**JEREMIAH**

**(o.c.)**

**Just wait a second!**

**Wallace shakes his head and turns back to Sandra.**

**WALLACE**

**We're never gonna get out of here.**

**Sandra just gives a small smile.**

**SANDRA**

**Maybe I should check on, Amanda. **

**Wallace just nods.**

**She knocks on Amanda's door, she can hear sobbing.**

**SANDRA**

**Amanda?**

**AMANDA**

**(o.c.)**

**Go away!**

**Sandra looks back at Wallace, who just shrugs.**

**SANDRA**

**Amanda? You okay?**

**AMANDA**

**(o.c.)**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Sandra sighs, slowly opening Amanda's door and entering the room.**

**INT. AMANDA'S ROOM**

**Amanda sits on the edge of her bed, turning to face Sandra. It is dark in the room, because she has her blinds drawn. **

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**I said, leave me alone!**

**Sandra closes the door and doesn't listen.**

**SANDRA**

**What's wrong?**

**AMANDA**

**Please, just...leave me alone.**

**Sandra slowly approaches Amanda.**

**SANDRA**

**What's wrong, Amanda? I'm sorry if we came off too harsh, I just— **

**AMANDA**

**I hate this place!**

**Sandra looks at the floor, then back at Amanda.**

**SANDRA**

**Well, that's why we're leaving.**

**AMANDA**

**I know, I know, I just...I hate it. I hate the hotel, I hate the caretaker, I hate everything about this place. I can't stand it! I just wanna leave now!**

**Sandra sits down beside Amanda, who is hugging a pillow to her chest.**

**SANDRA**

**(PAUSE)**

**Have you seen it?**

**Amanda looks at the wall for a very long time.**

**AMANDA**

**You mean...redrum?**

**Sandra jumps at the word.**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying again)**

**I saw it on the wall...and then...in my mirror. You know what it means don't you?**

**SANDRA**

**(slowly nods)**

**Yes, yes I do.**

**AMANDA**

**I was just...I was so scared. I couldn't tell anybody. **

**Sandra looks at her, nodding, listening.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**I thought maybe, if I slept with Jeremy...I would feel better. I wouldn't be so scared. He'd be there to comfort me...but now...I just feel bad. I feel sick...You ever do something, and then wish you hadn't?**

**SANDRA**

**Yes, many times.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**I was just so scared...I don't wanna die. I'm afraid I'm gonna die now.**

**Sandra takes Amanda into her arms like a caring mother.**

**SANDRA**

**Don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright. We're getting out of here. You won't have to worry about this place anymore.**

**Amanda whimpers, breathing heavily.**

**AMANDA**

**(near whisper)**

**My pastor always told me to wait until marriage to have sex. **

**Sandra just nods.**

**AMANDA**

**(cries again)**

**I don't even know God anymore!**

**(PAUSE, crying)**

**I'm going straight to hell.**

**SANDRA**

**No, no, you're not going to hell. All you have to do is ask Him to come into your heart, Amanda. He died for all your sins, remember? They were all pinned to the cross. All you have to do is love Him. **

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**You make it sound so easy.**

**SANDRA**

**That's because it is.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Mike comes up from the stairs, and Wallace turns to face him.**

**WALLACE**

**We ready to go?**

**Mike sighs heavily.**

**MIKE**

**No.**

**Wallace seems terrified.**

**WALLACE**

**What? Why?**

**MIKE**

**Because someone vandalized the snow cat!**

**WALLACE**

**What?**

**MIKE**

**Someone doesn't want us to leave.**

**Jeremiah comes out of his room, carrying two heavy bags in his hands.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Well, let's go! I got up at seven to pack all this crap! Shouldn't take us more than seven hours to get back to town in that piece of junk!**

**WALLACE**

**That piece of junk has been vandalized. **

**Jeremiah drops his bags, throwing his hands in the air.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Oh great! You think you could of told me that before I packed?**

**WALLACE**

**(to Mike)**

**Who would wanna keep us trapped up here?**

**MIKE**

**Oooh, I think you know.**

**WALLACE**

**You mean...Frank?**

**MIKE**

**(nods)**

**It has to be him.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Oh man! I knew that guy was bad news! Why the hell is he trapping us up here?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know, but we better find out.**

**Sandra suddenly comes out of Amanda's room, both carrying her bags. Amanda is still in tears, wiping them from her eyes.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**Come on! Let's go! I wanna get out of here!**

**There is a long silence. Mike, Wallace, and Jeremiah just stand there, eyes full of terror. Sandra notices.**

**SANDRA**

**What's wrong?**

**Mike swallows hard, and looks at the floor.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**What's wrong? What happened?**

**MIKE**

**Someone...someone vandalized the snow cat.**

**AMANDA**

**(breaking into tears)**

**What? NO! NO!**

**Sandra puts her hands on Amanda's shoulders.**

**SANDRA**

**Amanda...**

**AMANDA**

**(crying loudly)**

**No! Please God, no! NO! I don't like it up here! I wanna go! I wanna go!**

**Mike just looks at her in horror.**

**SANDRA**

**Don't worry. It'll be okay.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**No it won't! We're all gonna die, I just know it!**

**JEREMIAH**

**(suddenly scared)**

**Die? What's she talking about?**

**WALLACE**

**He obviously hasn't seen it.**

**JEREMIAH**

**What? Seen what? What's everyone talking about?**

**Amanda is still crying.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Why is she crying? What's going on?**

**No one answers.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Can somebody please answer me? What's going on?**

**MIKE**

**(calmly)**

**Nothing.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Nothing? So she's just freaking out over nothing?**

**MIKE**

**Wallace...let's go check the CB, maybe we can get through to a park ranger.**

**WALLACE**

**(nods)**

**Good idea.**

**Mike and Wallace head downstairs, but Jeremiah runs up and gets in their faces.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Hold it! I wanna know what's going on, and I wanna know right now!**

**Mike shoves him out of his way.**

**MIKE**

**Get out of my way, son.**

**Then they both head down the stairs.**

**JEREMIAH**

**(yells after them)**

**Oh, so that's the way it's gonna be, huh?**

**He turns to see Sandra and Amanda huddling, Amanda still whimpering.**

**JEREMIAH**

**What's going on, Sandra?**

**Sandra just looks at him for a moment.**

**SANDRA**

**Have you seen...redrum?**

**Jeremiah's eyes get big.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Ye...Yeah, so?**

**SANDRA**

**Do you know what it means?**

**Jeremiah just stares at the two. Amanda begins bursting out in tears again.**

**EXT. LOBBY**

**Mike and Wallace head through the lobby, toward the manager's office. Mike tries to open the door, but it is locked. Mike gets angry and kicks the door in. **

**Wallace is shocked.**

**INT. MANAGER'S OFFICE**

**Mike walks in, looking around the room, when he spots the CB radio sitting on a small shelf.**

**WALLACE**

**We are gonna be in so much trouble. **

**Mike turns the knob on the radio, but he gets nothing but static. He keeps turning the knob. Nothing. Pure static.**

**WALLACE**

**You gotta be freak'n kidding me.**

**Mike smacks the radio with his hand, turning the knob back again, hoping to hear the sound of human life outside this prison. But still, there is just static.**

**MIKE**

**(sighs)**

**Now what?**

**WALLACE**

**Are we gonna be trapped up here all winter? I ain't staying up here all winter! This is freak'n crazy!**

**MIKE**

**There's nothing we can do. The radio is down, the snow cat is down...I don't know what to do.**

**WALLACE**

**Maybe...maybe we can hike up to the nearest park ranger post. We could make it.**

**MIKE**

**No way. We'd die before we got four miles. **

**WALLACE**

**Well, maybe the weather will get better.**

**MIKE**

**That would take a miracle, Wallace.**

**WALLACE**

**Well, what are we gonna do?**

**MIKE**

**I DON'T KNOW!**

**There is a long moment of silence. They just stand there, scared.**

**MIKE**

**I guess we better tell the others.**

**Mike turns toward the door, when Frank appears. He walks into the office, clearly mad.**

**FRANK**

**What are you two doing in Chancellor's office?**

**MIKE**

**Oh, nothing much. Just trying to call a couple of those friendly park rangers so we can get the hell out of here! But there's just one problem...the radio doesn't work! And neither does the snow cat! Someone vandalized it! You have any idea how that might of happened, Mr. Albright?**

**Frank is speechless at first.**

**FRANK**

**I...I don't know. Someone must have damaged it when we were closing up for the summer. I have no idea who would do such a thing. **

**MIKE**

**Uh-huh.**

**Frank points to himself.**

**FRANK**

**You're...you're not accusing me are you?**

**Mike stares at him with cold eyes.**

**MIKE**

**Why doesn't the radio work?**

**FRANK**

**I don't know. One of the towers could have been knocked down by the snow storm, who knows. It's awful out there, anything could have happened.**

**Mike just nods.**

**MIKE**

**Well, I want out of here, and I want out of here right now! Have any ideas?**

**FRANK**

**Well, the storm won't be dying down anytime soon...I guess you'll just have to wait until it does. **

**MIKE**

**That could be forever!**

**FRANK**

**Sorry.**

**MIKE**

**I bet you are.**

**Mike glares at him again, then nudges him out of the way with his shoulder as he leaves the room. Wallace follows Mike. **

**Frank watches them leave.**

**FRANK**

**(yelling after them)**

**You know, you can't keep blaming me for everything!**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Jeremiah, Sandra, and Amanda all sit against the walls, waiting. Amanda still has tears in her eyes, her eyes swelled red.**

**AMANDA**

**Why do you think we all saw that? Does it mean something?**

**SANDRA**

**I don't know.**

**AMANDA**

**Do you think it means we're gonna die?**

**JEREMIAH**

**NO! This is such a load of horse crap! **

**Sandra looks at Jeremiah.**

**SANDRA**

**Are you afraid, Jeremy?**

**JEREMIAH**

**No! Would you quit bugging me! We're all stressed out, we're investigating murders, so we're seeing stuff, it's very typical! **

**SANDRA**

**Actually...I haven't seen it.**

**They both look at her.**

**SANDRA**

**Not yet anyway...I'm scared now...I'm afraid...the next time I turn around, it'll be there, looking back at me. **

**They are silent.**

**Then Mike and Wallace arrive on the floor and Mike looks very worried. They all get up, awaiting the news.**

**SANDRA**

**So? Did you get through?**

**Mike is silent, everyone begins to look worried.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**Oh God.**

**MIKE**

**All we got was static. Frank thinks one of the towers might have been blown down. **

**JEREMIAH**

**Do you actually believe that freak?**

**MIKE**

**...No. He's definitely hiding something. I think, he vandalized the snow cat.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Son of a—!**

**MIKE**

**Now I'm not sure! I just _think_ he did. **

**SANDRA**

**Why would he want to keep us trapped up here?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**What're we gonna do?**

**MIKE**

**...We're gonna have to wait out the storm.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike—!**

**MIKE**

**I know, I know! But we have no other choice.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**Oh God! Oh please, God! Please!**

**Mike swallows hard, looking at the ground. **

**Sandra just stares at him, fear in her eyes also.**

**MIKE**

**Listen guys, I don't want you to worry about this. It's probably nothing.**

**SANDRA**

**You're lying.**

**Mike just looks at her.**

**MIKE**

**We're all gonna take a well deserved shower tonight, and we're all gonna go to bed and pretend nothing ever happened. **

**SANDRA**

**Mike—!**

**MIKE**

**SHH!**

**Sandra's eyes just get big. Mike seems really frustrated and angry.**

**MIKE**

**I just wanna ask you all a question. What in this hotel could hurt us? Anything?**

**AMANDA**

**(quivering)**

**What about Frank?**

**MIKE**

**(scoffs)**

**Frank wouldn't hurt a fly. He's just a creep.**

**SANDRA**

**Are you so sure about that?**

**Mike just looks at her.**

**INT. SANDRA'S ROOM - NIGHT**

**Sandra sits on her bed, looking worried, facing a mirror. She nervously grabs a cigarette from her purse, is about to light it, but then puts it down, sighing. She throws the pack in the corner of the room. A little red appears in the mirror and she quickly looks up, startled. But it is just a pattern on the wall. She sighs in relief. **

**She looks around her room, back and forth, agitated, very nervous. Then she sighs again.**

**SANDRA**

**This is ridiculous.**

**She gets up off the bed and heads into the bathroom.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Sandra nervously searches for the light switch, she finds it and quickly flips it on. She lets out a slow breath and heads into the bathroom, the cold tile floor startling her bare feet. She turns the shower knob, but nothing happens. She looks at it angrily and sighs.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Sandra now wears a bathrobe and stands outside of Mike's room, knocking on the door. There is no answer. She tries to open the door, but it is locked. She sighs and heads over toward Amanda's room door and knocks on it. Again, no answer. She opens the door and heads inside. **

**INT. AMANDA'S ROOM**

**She closes the door behind her. The room is illuminated brightly, all the lights are on, but Amanda is no where in sight.**

**SANDRA**

**Amanda!**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Amanda sits in her bathtub, her eyes huge, but she immediately relaxes when she realizes it's Sandra's voice.**

**AMANDA**

**Yeah?**

**SANDRA**

**(o.c.)**

**Could I use your shower after you're done?**

**AMANDA**

**Well, it's gonna be awhile, I just got in.**

**INT. AMANDA'S ROOM**

**SANDRA**

**(sighs)**

**Okay.**

**Sandra looks around the room nervously before she leaves.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Sandra exits Amanda's room, suddenly seeing two little girls in blue dresses at the end of the hall, near the stairs.**

**Sandra gasps, catching the scream in her throat. She looks at the little girls in horror. **

**SANDRA**

**Who are you?**

**The girls turn back toward the stairs, both holding hands, and head for the second floor.**

**Sandra slowly approaches the stairs.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

**Sandra looks up the stairway, but the girls are gone. She slowly ascends the stairs.**

**Sandra arrives on the second floor, and the girls are nowhere to be found. She then notices that the door to room 237 is open a crack. Sandra looks at it strangely and begins to approach it.**

**INT. 2ND FLOOR HALL**

**Sandra slowly walks down the corridor, toward the room. **

**SANDRA**

**Mike, are you in there?**

**There is no answer.**

**She gets to the door, pulling it open slowly, revealing the vacant room, covered in plastic wrap. **

**SANDRA**

**Little girl?**

**She heads into the room.**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**Sandra slowly heads into the room, the plastic wrap sticking to her bare feet every once and awhile. **

**The door to the bathroom hangs open a crack. There is a light on in there, a bright light.**

**Sandra walks toward the bathroom, being drawn toward it's magnificent bright light like a magnet.**

**SANDRA**

**Anybody here?**

**She grabs onto the door, and slowly pulls it open. The only thing in the bathroom is a tub, covered by a shower curtain.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**Sandra walks into the bathroom, slowly, the cold tile floor making her jump again. She closes the door behind her. She smiles to herself.**

**SANDRA**

**Wow. It's nice and bright in here. **

**She quickly glances at the mirror, but there is nothing in it but her reflection. She lets out a small laugh, sighing in relief.**

**SANDRA**

**Come on, Sandra, there's nothing here. Just a couple of dead bodies.**

**She laughs nervously at that. **

**Sandra approaches the bathtub, grabbing onto the curtain, and then she yanks it back. Nothing but a dry tub.**

**She sighs again, relieved, letting out yet another nervous laugh.**

**Sandra takes a glance behind her shoulder, making sure she is alone in the bathroom.**

**She reaches down into the tub, turning one of the knobs, the tub begins to fill; she is still looking over her shoulder, making sure she is alone. **

**She turns back to the tub, still afraid to step in. She notices some blood in the shower drain. Her eyes grow huge. She begins to quiver, shaking all over. She suddenly feels very cold, her mouth agape. The rusty spout starts shooting blood into the tub in violent loud spurts, rattling the pipe work; Sandra jumps back, screaming her head off, as the tub fills with blood. **

**A rotten, corpse hand pulls back the shower curtain. Sandra quickly turns around, seeing the old, rotting woman in the lying back in the tub, laughing a wicked CACKLE. She screams, falling over, struggling to her feet. The hag begins to step out of the tub. Sandra struggles to her feet, slipping a few times, but finally makes it.**

**The old rotting hag walks toward her, her hands raised in the air, cackling. Sandra runs for the bathroom door, but it will not open. She tugs at it with all her might, beginning to cry. Then the lights go out, blinking on and off. She looks back, seeing the hag still headed toward her. In the mirror is a word, a word written in red lipstick and flashing on and off like a red blinking eye: REDRUM. She just looks on in horror, her mouth agape. The hag still walks toward her, cackling, looking eerie in the flickering lights. **

**The REDRUM in the mirror suddenly turns around and flashes MURDER.**

**Sandra screams, and starts yanking at the door again. It pops open.**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**Sandra runs from the bathroom and through the plastic covered room, her feet catching on the plastic every once and awhile. She pretty much misplaces all the plastic and just makes a mess of the room. **

**INT. 2ND FLOOR HALL**

**She slams the door to the room shut, sinking to the floor, breathing heavily. She looks up, the little girls stare back down at her. **

**She screams.**

**INT. LOBBY CORRIDOR**

**WIDE SHOT: Mike strolls through the hall that leads past the Gold Room. **

**MIKE**

**Frank! FRANK! **

**Mike sighs.**

**MIKE**

**Where is that guy when you need him?**

**Mike strolls past the Gold Room, where a very melodious tune plays. Mike stares at the room a moment, just looking in, but it is empty. An empty bar at the far end, dimly lighted. Mike shakes his head and continues past the room, and into the main lobby.**

**INT. LOBBY**

**MIKE**

**Frank!**

**Mike notices all the pictures posted on the walls, all of important people at the Overlook or special banquets in the Gold Room. He's about to head back upstairs, when he notices a picture on one of the far walls. He approaches it, looking at it closely.**

**A familiar face is in the picture, a very familiar face. It is a picture of a large crowd at the Overlook, and in the center, is a picture of Jack Torrance. Below Jack Torrance's picture is the date: 1921 Ball.**

**Mike just looks at it with furrowed eyebrows.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

**Sandra quickly descends the stairs, slipping on the stairs near the bottom. She lunges forward, landing on all fours, crawling into the 1st Floor Corridor.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Sandra comes crawling into the hall, still crying. Wallace's door opens and he sees her there, crawling like a poor animal. He is frightened and runs toward her, kneeling down beside her.**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**That room...I went into that room.**

**Wallace pulls her into his arms.**

**WALLACE**

**You mean room 237?**

**Jeremiah and Amanda come out into the hall, hearing Sandra's cries.**

**Amanda looks petrified. **

**AMANDA**

**What's going on?**

**WALLACE**

**I don't know yet.**

**Sandra nods violently, crying.**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**Yes! I went into the death room! There was...there was an old lady in there! She tried to KILL me! Oh God, she tried to kill me!**

**Amanda just stands there, her face still frightened.**

**WALLACE**

**An old lady? Sandra, are you sure?**

**Suddenly we can hear someone coming up the stairs, it's Mike. He quickly appears in the hall, holding a framed picture in his hand. **

**MIKE**

**What happened?**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**I saw it! I saw redrum! And then, murder!**

**Mike kneels down beside Sandra and Wallace.**

**MIKE**

**Where?**

**WALLACE**

**In that room.**

**MIKE**

**237?**

**WALLACE**

**(nods)**

**Yeah. She says an old lady tried to kill her.**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**She tried killing me, I know she did!**

**Mike looks around at everyone. They are all pale. **

**Mike slowly gets up.**

**MIKE**

**I'm going up there.**

**Sandra leaps up from the floor, grabbing onto Mike's hands.**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**No, Mike! Please, don't go!**

**MIKE**

**(angry)**

**Let go of me, Sandra!**

**She starts to cry even harder, just looking at the floor.**

**Mike sighs, putting a hand through her hair, and lifting her face up to face his.**

**MIKE**

**Don't worry, I'm just going up to investigate. I'll be right back down.**

**SANDRA**

**(near whisper)**

**No. She'll kill you, Mike. **

**MIKE**

**No, she won't. I'm sure I can handle a little old lady.**

**AMANDA**

**(near tears)**

**Listen to her, Mike. Don't go.**

**WALLACE**

**What about me and Jeremiah go?**

**JEREMIAH**

**I ain't going up there!**

**Wallace turns to face him.**

**WALLACE**

**Yes, you are.**

**MIKE**

**It's okay, Wallace. I'll go. It'll just take a minute. I'm just gonna check things out.**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**No, Mike! You know better than anyone else the evil things that have gone on here. Maybe we're next, maybe we've been chosen as the next victims.**

**Amanda gasps, putting a hand over her mouth.**

**AMANDA**

**Oh God. Oh God.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Bullshit! This is all bullshit!**

**WALLACE**

**Shut-up, Jeremy!**

**Jeremiah just looks at him angrily. **

**MIKE**

**I'm going up. Don't worry, everything will be okay.**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**Mike...**

**Mike grabs onto Sandra's shoulders hard, giving her a very cold look.**

**MIKE**

**I'm going up.**

**Sandra gasps, about to cry again.**

**Mike hands the picture to Wallace.**

**MIKE**

**Hold this for me would you?**

**Wallace takes the picture and looks at it strangely.**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**Mike! No!**

**Mike rips away from her grabbing arms and heads upstairs. Sandra just stands there, quivering in horror. She falls to the ground again, putting her face in her palms.**

**SANDRA**

**(crying)**

**Oh God, he's gonna die.**

**Wallace kneels down beside her, comforting her, rubbing her shoulder with his hand.**

**WALLACE**

**Don't worry, he'll be fine.**

**Sandra just cries.**

**Amanda stares on at the scene in sheer terror, a tear streaming down her cheek.**

**Wallace continues to rub Sandra's shoulder, chanting his comforts, while Sandra cries.**

**WALLACE**

**Everything's gonna be okay...it's gonna be okay...don't worry, it's all gonna be okay.**

**Wallace swallows hard and looks down at the picture in his hand again. It's the 1921 ball with Jack in it.**

**INT. 2ND FLOOR HALL**

**Mike arrives on the second floor; he stares down the hall at the room door. He starts toward it, slowly placing his hand over the door knob. He takes in a deep breath, and then slowly turns the knob. The door opens and he heads inside.**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**Mike stands in the room, near the door. The room is dark, dimly lighted. The only lights are from a few candles that sit here and there, and on the bed, a lovely black haired woman sits, wearing a spaghetti strapped black nightgown. **

**She slowly gets up off the bed and just stands there, smiling.**

**WOMAN**

**(her voice is smooth, creepily chilly)**

**I've been waiting for you.**

**Mike just stares at her in shock. The door is closed behind him.**

**The woman strolls over to a small table and picks up two glasses of champagne. **

**WOMAN**

**Thirsty?**

**Mike just stares at her, still not moving.**

**The woman sets the glasses down and approaches him.**

**WOMAN**

**Don't be afraid.**

**Mike slowly moves toward her, quivering a bit.**

**They stand nearly face to face now. The woman just smiles, letting out a creepy giggle.**

**WOMAN**

**(whispering)**

**I love you, Michael.**

**Mike just stares at her, eyes wide.**

**WOMAN**

**I want to become one with you.**

**Mike still stares at her in shock, as she puts her hands on his shoulders.**

**Mike's eyes are wide, he is unmoving.**

**WOMAN**

**Don't be scared, Mike. Just let yourself be free.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**Mike lies in bed, the woman lying beside him. But she is turned away from him, sleeping on her side, wrapped up in the blankets.**

**Mike has tears coming down his cheeks.**

**MIKE**

**We should have never done this. Oh God, why did I do this? I'm so sorry. Please God, I'm so sorry. **

**Mike turns to face the woman's back.**

**MIKE**

**Did you know I was a sex addict, is that why you did this? Were you trying to ruin me?**

**Woman doesn't answer, just lies there on her side, facing her back at him.**

**Mike looks down at the bed, still crying a bit.**

**WOMAN**

**You ruined yourself.**

**Mike suddenly looks up at the woman. She turns around. She's an old hag. An old rotting corpse. She cackles wickedly.**

**Mike jumps out of the bed, in his boxer shorts, his mouth agape in horror. **

**He backs away from the bed, nearly tripping. He runs into the bathroom, not sure where to go in the confusion.**

**INT. BATHROOM**

**He slams the door shut, still breathing heavily. **

**The bathtub sits behind him. He slowly turns around to face it. The curtain is pulled back, it is filled with blood. Mike's mouth hangs open in horror again.**

**The old hag lies in it, her eyes glazed over, staring at him. **

**Mike screams, running back for the door; he swings it open and runs.**

**INT. ROOM 237**

**Mike runs back through the bedroom. The hag is standing, trying to grab him. He screams, running past her, toward the room door. He swings that open, and runs out into the hall, still panicking.**

**INT. 2ND FLOOR HALL**

**Mike runs into the hall, when he see the two Grady girls standing at the end. Mike just gasps.**

**GRADY GIRLS**

**Daddy?**

**Mike looks at them in horror.**

**The Grady girls stare back.**

**JUMP CUT: They appear dead on the floor, blood splattered all over the walls, an ax lying in the foreground.**

**Mike screams.**

**Grady girls are back to normal, standing at end of hall again.**

**GRADY GIRLS**

**Why daddy? Why?**

**Mike shakes his head.**

**MIKE**

**(crying)**

**No. No!**

**He looks down in his hands. He is holding a bloodied ax.**

**He quickly looks up and there are the girls, lying dead on the floor.**

**MIKE**

**NOOO!**

**Mike drops the ax and runs down that hall full speed, back toward the staircase.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

**Mike runs down the stairs, screaming.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Everyone still stands in the hall, waiting for him. They are all shocked and scared, surprised to see him in his boxers.**

**Mike collapses to the floor.**

**SANDRA**

**What happened?**

**Mike is crying, too ashamed to look at her.**

**Amanda is terrified, like usual. And Wallace and Jeremiah just stand there in shock.**

**Sandra kneels beside him.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike! Please, answer me!**

**Mike shakes his head violently.**

**MIKE**

**Don't go up there! Don't go!**

**WALLACE**

**No one's going to go up there, Mike! Now what happened?**

**JEREMIAH**

**(wide-eyed)**

**I sure as hell ain't going up there.**

**Amanda just covers her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks.**

**MIKE**

**(crying)**

**We gotta get out of here! This place...it's evil! It's pure EVIL!**

**Sandra just looks at him, eyes full of fear.**

**MIKE**

**(crying)**

**It made me do things! It's trying to destroy us all!**

**WALLACE**

**What happened, Mike?**

**MIKE**

**(crying)**

**I don't wanna talk about it!**

**SANDRA**

**Mike, where are your clothes?**

**Mike just cries, moving up against a wall.**

**Sandra starts to look even more worried.**

**SANDRA**

**(voice cracking)**

**Mike?**

**MIKE**

**(crying)**

**Oh God...forgive me.**

**Sandra looks back at the others.**

**They just stare in horror.**

**AMANDA**

**(near the verge of tears)**

**That's it! We gotta get out of here! I'm not staying here one more second!**

**WALLACE**

**Amanda, there's nothing we can do.**

**Amanda freaks out, throwing a tantrum, jumping up and down as she cries.**

**AMANDA**

**No! I wanna go now! I don't want to stay! **

**WALLACE**

**There's nothing we can freak'n do!**

**Amanda just cries more.**

**SANDRA**

**(getting after him for yelling at Amanda)**

**Wallace! **

**Wallace quickly turns around and yells:**

**WALLACE**

**WHAT!**

**JEREMIAH**

**SHUT-UP! Would you all just...shut-up! You people are losing it! **

**Wallace gets in his face.**

**WALLACE**

**What do you suggest we do, Jeremiah? Exactly what the hell do you suggest we do?**

**JEREMIAH**

**I don't know!**

**WALLACE**

**That's right! So unless you have any suggestions, keep your mouth shut!**

**AMANDA**

**(crying, screaming)**

**Quit fighting!**

**MIKE**

**(weakly)**

**Guys...**

**They all look back at him.**

**SANDRA**

**What is it, Mike?**

**MIKE**

**The picture...do you still have the picture?**

**WALLACE**

**Yeah, it's in my room.**

**MIKE**

**We gotta look at the picture.**

**INT. SANDRA'S ROOM**

**They all enter the room, Mike quickly buttoning up his new shirt. **

**Sandra sits down in front of her computer and everyone gathers around. Mike takes the picture out of it's frame and places it face down in the scanner.**

**SANDRA**

**What's this all about, Mike?**

**MIKE**

**Just wait.**

**The picture slowly scans onto the computer screen, revealing the picture of the 1921 ball. **

**MIKE**

**Anyone in that ballroom look familiar?**

**SANDRA**

**Oh my gosh. Is that...is that Frank?**

**MIKE**

**Sure looks like it.**

**WALLACE**

**Wait, that's impossible! This picture was taken in 1921.**

**MIKE**

**(nods)**

**Exactly. I don't think our friend Frank is who he seems. **

**JEREMIAH**

**Well, we already knew that.**

**MIKE**

**Zoom in on him would ya? Then run him through the computer.**

**Sandra just nods, zooming in on Jack's head. She zooms in until it fills the whole screen, then she copies it and pastes it into the frame for head shots on their FBI database. Then she clicks search.**

**The search bar fills all the way up, and a new, nicer picture of Jack Torrance pops up on the screen, with finger prints and a small bio. **

**SANDRA**

**(gasps)**

**Isn't that the guy who tried to kill his family?**

**MIKE**

**Yeah. Body was never found. **

**SANDRA**

**But that was in 1980!**

**WALLACE**

**This is crazy! How the hell did he get in that picture?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know.**

**JEREMIAH**

**This has to be some kind of sick joke.**

**MIKE**

**Sandra, I want you to check one more thing. See what he would look like if he were alive today.**

**Sandra enters the picture into a special program that lets you configure one's face. She enters the current date, and the face suddenly morphs into the older, current Jack Torrance. It looks exactly like Frank.**

**Amanda gasps, backing away from the computer.**

**AMANDA**

**(freaking out)**

**Oh my God, we're gonna die. We're gonna die.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Amanda! We're not gonna die!**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**He's in the hotel with us! He never died! He's gonna kill us all! Don't you see? **

**WALLACE**

**This is impossible! What's going on, Mike?**

**Sandra stares at the screen in shock. **

**Mike slowly turns away from the screen to face Wallace. **

**MIKE**

**I don't know. But we're gonna find out.**

**INT. LOBBY**

**Mike and the others quietly walk down the stairs, Mike and Wallace carrying pistols. They reach the lobby level. Amanda is whimpering, looking around nervously. **

**Mike turns to face Wallace, pointing toward the Golden Room. **

**Wallace nods, his gun pointed forward. Mike points at Jeremiah and indicates for him to follow Wallace. Jeremiah follows orders. **

**Sandra pulls out her own gun, clicking off the safety. Mike points her in another direction, toward the kitchen. She just nods and waves Amanda over. Amanda follows close behind her. **

**Mike walks off on his own, toward the elevators. He slowly walks past them, toward the Colorado Lounge.**

**INT. COLORADO LOUNGE**

**Mike slowly walks into the lounge. The large chair that sits in front of Frank's type writer is empty. Mike swivels around, this way and that, making sure Frank is nowhere to be found. Then Mike heads for the typewriter. A sheet of paper lies in it, a single phrase typed over and over again: ALL TIMES ARE ONE.**

**Mike picks up the sheet, just looking at it, then he sees a box filled with similar pages.**

**MIKE**

**(whisper)**

**The guy's insane.**

**Frank is standing at the top of the stairs that lead back to the rooms from the lounge. He stands there at the top, smiling, a wide creepy smile. Mike jumps at the sight of him, immediately raising his gun and aiming it at him.**

**MIKE**

**Mr. Torrance! That is your name isn't it? Jack Torrance?**

**Mike moves toward the stairs.**

**Frank still stands at the top, smiling, not moving.**

**MIKE**

**You tried to kill your family. **

**JACK**

**Well, while we're playing the blame game, why don't we move onto you.**

**Mike just glares at him, his gun still aimed high. **

**JACK**

**Does Sandra know what kind of a person you are? **

**MIKE**

**Put your hands on your head!**

**Jack takes a step down the stairs, toward Mike.**

**JACK**

**Come on, Mike. You don't have to hide anymore. It's time to show the whole world who Michael Harris really is.**

**MIKE**

**I said, put your hands on your head!**

**Jack continues down the stairs.**

**JACK**

**Unmask! Reveal the true person behind that perfect Christian disguise you put on everyday! The sex addict, the man who sits at his computer looking at porn!**

**MIKE**

**Shut-up, and put your hands on your head!**

**Jack continues down the stairs.**

**JACK**

**The man who cheated on the woman he really loves. How can you live with yourself now? You think Sandra will ever understand? Do you think you even have a chance with her now? So unmask, Mr. Harris! Unmask! Reveal to the world who you really are. All times are one at the Overlook. Come on, Mike, join us! Check-in.**

**MIKE**

**Put your hands on your fucking head!**

**Jack continues down the stairs.**

**JACK**

**Not so fast. You have something I need.**

**MIKE**

**You take one more step, and I'll blow your brains out!**

**Jack pretends to accidentally put his foot on the next step.**

**JACK**

**Oops a daisy!**

**Mike just glares at Jack, his pistol trained on him.**

**Then suddenly Jack comes running down the stairs, rushing him.**

**Mike quickly shoots, sending Jack flying back, a bloody bullet hole in his stomach. Jack lies there, gasping for air. Mike looks down at Jack, scared.**

**Jack laughs, blood dripping from his teeth.**

**JACK**

**(whisper)**

**Murderer.**

**He laughs weakly to himself again, and then lets out his last breath and dies. **

**Mike just stares at the now dead form in front of him, slowly lowering his pistol.**

**Soon, the others run to join him, having heard the gun shot.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike!**

**She sees the body.**

**SANDRA**

**You shot him.**

**Everyone else just kind of stands back.**

**AMANDA**

**(whisper)**

**Oh my gosh.**

**Mike quickly looks around, grabbing a large cloth that is covering some table, and he begins to wrap it around Jack's dead body.**

**Everyone watches, shocked.**

**MIKE**

**Why don't you all go back to the room. Things are taken care of down here.**

**SANDRA**

**What are you gonna do with him?**

**MIKE**

**(shrugs)**

**I don't know, throw him behind the bar.**

**Sandra just stares at him in shock.**

**MIKE**

**There's nothing more to see here. Just go back to the room.**

**SANDRA**

**Are we gonna be in trouble?**

**MIKE**

**(yelling)**

**He was threatening me! **

**Sandra nods, swallowing hard.**

**SANDRA**

**(to the others)**

**Come on, let's go back to the room.**

**She slowly moves them all away from the scene and they head upstairs.**

**AMANDA**

**(in distance)**

**Now what?**

**SANDRA**

**I don't know, we'll figure something out.**

**Mike continues to wrap the body as everyone leaves. He lets out a huge sigh, a tear running down his cheek.**

**INT. GOLD ROOM**

**Mike carries the wrapped up body through the ballroom, making his way to the bar. It kinda looks like a wrapped up mummy, except it is wrapped in cloth, and is stained with blood. Mike tosses it carelessly over the side of the bar, lets out a sigh, and then leaves.**

**INT. SANDRA'S ROOM**

**They all sit in Sandra's room, Wallace and Amanda sitting on her bed, Amanda still very scared and shivering. Jeremiah stands in a corner of the room, looking angry. Sandra just stands in front of her bed, sort of pacing.**

**AMANDA**

**So, we're safe now, right?**

**Sandra stops her nervous pacing, and nods.**

**SANDRA**

**...Yeah, everything's gonna be okay.**

**AMANDA**

**We're not gonna get in trouble are we?**

**SANDRA**

**I'm sure what Mike did was out of self-defense.**

**AMANDA**

**I'm still scared.**

**WALLACE**

**Don't worry, Amanda, it's all gonna be okay.**

**AMANDA**

**Are you sure? I'm just so scared.**

**WALLACE**

**(PAUSE)**

**I'm sure.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Quit BS-ing her! We're trapped up in a hotel with a dead guy, in the middle of nowhere! How are things alright?**

**WALLACE**

**Can you keep your freak'n mouth closed for just one second? You think you could do that for me?**

**Jeremiah just glares at him.**

**The door suddenly opens and Mike walks in. He looks sick. He closes the door behind him and heads into the room, joining Sandra.**

**MIKE**

**(sighs)**

**Well...**

**He is unsure what to say.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Well, what?**

**MIKE**

**(PAUSE)**

**I don't know. I just don't know what to do now. **

**SANDRA**

**Do you have any idea what's going on here, Mike? How is it that Jack Torrance appears more than 20 years later, and no one questions his resemblance to this so called Frank Albright?**

**MIKE**

**I don't know. It took us this long to realize it. Of course, we didn't really know what Jack Torrance looked like before now. I don't think...any of this is real.**

**JEREMIAH**

**What are you talking about?**

**MIKE**

**I mean...Chancellor, the manager, I don't think he was ever actually here. In fact, I'm not even sure the hotel ever gave us permission to investigate.**

**JEREMIAH**

**You're crazy, man!**

**MIKE**

**No, just listen. Remember when Chancellor was leaving, he wished us luck on finding whatever it was we were looking for.**

**SANDRA**

**Yeah, I did find that a bit odd. It's as if he didn't even know why we were up here.**

**WALLACE**

**So what are you saying?**

**MIKE**

**There are great forces of evil at work here. They've been tempting us, screwing around with our heads, showing us things that aren't real.**

**JEREMIAH**

**You're insane!**

**MIKE**

**NO! This place is evil! It was built over Indian Burial grounds. Some of our white men must have gotten to them. The evil, the blood they shed, it's still here. The evil never left. Then one day, someone decides to build a hotel here, and the evil takes on the form of the hotel. **

**WALLACE**

**What about, Jack? How does he fit into all of this? I mean, with the picture and all. That part still has me confused.**

**JEREMIAH**

**You're not actually believing this crap are you?**

**MIKE**

**I think Jack might have become part of the hotel, he became one with the evil. They're using him as a vessel, so they can destroy us. **

**AMANDA**

**Oh my God...**

**JEREMIAH**

**Amanda, don't listen to him, he's crazy!**

**MIKE**

**He was trying to make us join them, join the hotel. All times are one at the Overlook. All those evil guests, all those murderers, they have all become one with the hotel. They have all become one with the evil. They never checked out!**

**Jeremiah stomps up to him.**

**Wallace quickly gets up, putting a hand in his way to make sure he doesn't do anything funny.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Quit it! You're scaring, Amanda! You're...you're scaring us all! Just quit with the hocus pocus crap, will you? Nobody wants to hear it!**

**MIKE**

**Jeremiah, the only way out of this is through God. Don't you see, they are tempting us into sin so they can ruin us, destroy us as the evil people we are. We can't let them do that.**

**JEREMIAH**

**I said shut the hell up! **

**Wallace holds onto Jeremiah.**

**WALLACE**

**Calm down!**

**JEREMIAH**

**NO! Not until he shuts up!**

**MIKE**

**We all need to pray! Pray that we all don't die here!**

**Jeremiah shoves Wallace out of his way.**

**JEREMIAH**

**SHUT-UP!**

**He punches Mike right in the nose, sending Mike flying back, blood gushing from his nose.**

**Amanda screams, gasping. **

**Wallace grabs Jeremiah and shoves him onto the bed. Amanda quickly gets up, out of the way, tears coming down her cheeks.**

**Sandra kneels at Mike's side, helping him sit back up.**

**SANDRA**

**Are you okay?**

**MIKE**

**(moaning in pain)**

**Yeah...yeah.**

**Wallace keeps Jeremiah pinned on the bed, beating him down every time he tries to fight back. Then Wallace grabs his handcuffs and cuffs Jeremiah to the bed.**

**Wallace quickly leaps off, letting Jeremiah just fight against the cuffs, screaming.**

**JEREMIAH**

**You can't do this to me! I'm a federal agent!**

**WALLACE**

**No! You just assaulted a federal agent! You're nothing but a punk!**

**Mike is standing now, leaning against a wall, Sandra holding onto him.**

**Wallace looks back at Mike.**

**WALLACE**

**So what was that prayer thing you were talking about?**

**INT. MIKE'S ROOM**

**They all kneel in a circle, all holding hands.**

**Mike has his eyes closed and begins to pray, everyone else kinda looking around, worried.**

**MIKE**

**Please God, we are all afraid right now. Please, just help us to defeat this evil and get out of this hotel safely. We're all scared Lord, please, just protect us. Let us get through this okay. Evil comes in many forms, we know that. It does everything it can to try and ruin us, to makes us join it's side and turn our backs against You.**

**Amanda looks around at everyone, as does Wallace.**

**MIKE**

**We have all sinned, Lord. I just thank you that you died on the cross that day, and placed all those sins on You. Please, just forgive us of our sins right now. Please God, deliver us from evil...Amen.**

**He looks up, everyone looks back at him.**

**WALLACE**

**Now what?**

**MIKE**

**We better eat. We'll need the energy.**

**Wallace just nods.**

**MIKE**

**Who wants to watch, Jeremiah?**

**AMANDA**

**I will.**

**Everyone looks at her strangely.**

**MIKE**

**Are you sure?**

**AMANDA**

**Yeah...I have some things I want to ask him.**

**Mike gets up slowly, and everyone else follows.**

**MIKE**

**Alright. Sandra, Wallace, let's get some grub.**

**They all leave, and Amanda just watches them.**

**Mike turns to her one last time.**

**MIKE**

**Keep a good eye on, Jeremiah.**

**AMANDA**

**(nods)**

**I will.**

**MIKE**

**And I'd keep your distance.**

**She says nothing.**

**Then Mike leaves with the others.**

**Amanda watches them leave, face pale.**

**INT. GOLD ROOM**

**We are behind the bar, and all the sudden, the wrapped up body sits up. **

**INT. GOLD ROOM - RED BATHROOM**

**The door to the bathroom opens and Jack comes through the door, a creepy smile on his face. **

**JACK**

**Well, hello Mr. Grady.**

**Grady stands at the other end of the bathroom, near the sinks.**

**JACK**

**How are the girls doing?**

**GRADY**

**Good, sir.**

**JACK**

**Good to hear.**

**GRADY**

**The time has come, Mr. Torrance. I believe our guests need some correcting. **

**JACK**

**Oh,**

**(laughs)**

**yes they do.**

**GRADY**

**I hope you understand, that it is of the upmost importance that Mike is checked in. Without him, we are powerless.**

**JACK**

**Yes, I understand.**

**GRADY**

**Once we have the power of the shining, no one will be able to stand against us. **

**Grady picks up an ax that is sitting up against the wall next to him.**

**GRADY**

**Will you be needing this, sir?**

**Jack smiles.**

**JACK**

**I believe I will.**

**INT. MENTAL INSTITUTE - WHITE CORRIDOR/WHITE ROOM**

**We look through the large glass window into the white room where Danny sits, all alone on that chair, wrapped in his straight-jacket. **

**We ZOOM IN through the glass window, into the white room. Danny is hunkered over in the chair, head low, eyes hidden in shadows, making him look slightly evil.**

**He is still being controlled by Tony.**

**TONY**

**Red..rum...red...rum...red...rum.**

**He rocks back and forth, continuing to chant.**

**TONY**

**Red...rum...red...rum...red...**

**INT. WHITE CORRIDOR**

**The doctor walks by the room, hearing the boy chanting. He looks through the window, watching Danny carefully.**

**TONY**

**rum...red...rum...red...rum...**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**Tony slowly disappears, and Danny's voice begins to emerge, shouting.**

**TONY/DANNY**

**Red...rum...redrum...REDRUM...REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM!**

**INT. WHITE CORRIDOR**

**Doctor looks worried and quickly rushes into the white room.**

**DANNY**

**REDRUM! REDRUM!**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**Doctor rushes into room, pulling out a needle.**

**DANNY**

**REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM!**

**The room begins to shake crazily, the window shaking in its frame. The doctor freezes in his tracks, stopping in front of Danny, looking around nervously. **

**Danny looks up at the doctor, evily.**

**DANNY**

**(lips don't move, speaking through mind)**

**REDRUM!**

**The huge outburst sends the doctor flying backward onto the soft floor, his needle shattering.**

**INT. WHITE ROOM/WHITE CORRIDOR**

**The window in the room also shatters, exploding in a shower of glass. **

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**Danny slowly stands up, out of the chair, the doctor still lying on the floor, his glasses shattered. **

**Danny rips out of his straight jacket and slowly makes his way toward the entrance, stepping right over the doctor, his head hanging low, his eyes looking evil.**

**INT. WHITE CORRIDOR**

**Danny climbs right out of the window and into the hall. He makes his way down the corridor, his head still hanging low.**

**INT. OVERLOOK - SANDRA'S ROOM**

**Amanda stands nervously, sort of near the door.**

**AMANDA**

**Why'd you do it, Jeremiah? You're always...so calm.**

**Jeremiah just glares back at her, cuffed to the bed.**

**JEREMIAH**

**(near whisper)**

**I hate you.**

**Amanda jumps at the comment, tears streaming down her cheeks.**

**AMANDA**

**(starting to cry)**

**Jeremiah...what's wrong with you? I thought you loved me. Why are you acting like this? You're scaring me.**

**JEREMIAH**

**You've joined them. You're all working against me. You have been from the beginning, haven't you? **

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**What are you talking about?**

**JEREMIAH**

**You know! You all treat me like crap, you always have! Treated me like some dumb animal!**

**Amanda just shakes her head, tears streaming down her face.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Quit crying! That's all you do is cry! Can't you shut your face for once?**

**AMANDA**

**(screaming, crying)**

**Quit it! Leave me alone! I never did anything to you!**

**JEREMIAH**

**You've ruined my whole life!**

**AMANDA**

**You're crazy! You don't know what you're talking about!**

**Jeremiah just glares at her.**

**Amanda shakes her head, tears still streaming. Then she slowly approaches the bed.**

**AMANDA**

**I'm sorry. I'm just...so confused. Please, tell me what's wrong. I know, you're just as scared as I am. Don't hold it in, Jeremiah. It's okay. We're all scared.**

**She slowly sits at the foot of the bed.**

**AMANDA**

**What's wrong, Jeremy? **

**Jeremiah just glares at her.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Everything.**

**Amanda looks at him, confused.**

**He kicks her in the head with his foot, sending her down onto the floor, unconscious. **

**INT. LOBBY**

**Mike, Sandra, and Wallace arrive on the lobby level. Sandra and Wallace head for the kitchen, but Mike separates from them, headed toward the Gold Room.**

**Sandra notices.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike?**

**MIKE**

**I'm just gonna check on the body.**

**SANDRA**

**It's a dead body, Mike. It's not going anywhere.**

**MIKE**

**I'm just checking.**

**Sandra sighs, looking back at Wallace, who is waiting for her. Sandra turns back toward Mike.**

**SANDRA**

**Okay. We'll be in the kitchen.**

**Mike just nods and heads into the Golden Room. **

**Sandra pauses a moment, but then leaves with Wallace.**

**INT. GOLD ROOM**

**Mike slowly walks amongst the tables in the Gold Room, all the chairs set up on top of the tables, until he reaches the bar. He looks over the bar, and there is nothing under the cloth. He quickly reaches over and picks it up, but there is no body to be found. Mike drops the cloth in shock, looking around quickly. He heads back toward the lobby, looking over his shoulder in all directions. The CAMERA swooshes back and forth with Mike's nervous glances, giving us that paranoid feel that someone is after us. **

**MIKE POV: Mike rounds the corner back out into the lobby, making us think there will be something around that bin, but there is nothing. **

**INT. LOBBY**

**Mike keeps glancing around the lobby frantically, looking for Jack. Then he spots Sandra in front of him, which startles him.**

**MIKE**

**(quickly, quietly)**

**Sandra!**

**SANDRA**

**I was just...what's wrong Mike?**

**Mike looks at her with terrified eyes.**

**MIKE**

**The body's gone.**

**Sandra's eyes get huge and there is a long silence.**

**MIKE**

**(whisper)**

**Sandra?**

**SANDRA**

**(scared)**

**He's behind you.**

**We suddenly see Jack standing at the far end of the lobby, an ax in his hands. Mike quickly turns around to see Jack.**

**Jack slowly walks toward them.**

**Mike and Sandra run for the stairwell, and Jack begins running at them, his ax lifted high in the air. **

**INT. STAIRWELL**

**Mike and Sandra run up the stairs together, but Sandra trips, Jack right behind them. Mike quickly pulls Sandra to her feet, as the ax sweeps down, taking out part of the railing and burying itself into the wall. They both scream, continuing up the stairs. Jack groans, yanking his ax from the wall, pulling out a bunch of dust and plaster.**

**Mike and Sandra continue up the stairs, until they reach the first floor.**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Mike runs to his room, but the door is locked. He tries the others, but they are all locked to. **

**SANDRA**

**Hurry!**

**Mike runs over to Sandra's room, remembering Amanda is in there.**

**MIKE**

**AMANDA!**

**There is no answer.**

**Mike and Sandra look back at the stairway, they can hear Jack slowly moving up the stairs. Mike runs back toward the stairwell.**

**SANDRA**

**MIKE!**

**But she has no time to think about it and follows him.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

**They run into the stairwell and up the second pair of stairs just as Jack reaches the first floor, screaming and raising his ax manically.**

**JACK**

**You can run, but you can't hide!**

**Mike and Sandra run up the second pair of stairs and onto the third, hearing Jack running close behind them, hammering up the stairs with that ax.**

**They reach the third floor, and they are out of stairwell.**

**INT. 3RD FLOOR HALL**

**They run into the hall, noticing the door at the way end that leads into the Presidential Suite. They run for the door, Jack running down the hall behind them.**

**There is no more hall left.**

**Mike grabs the knob on the door and struggles to open it, Sandra screaming. It won't open. Jack limps down the hall toward them. Sandra is screaming. **

**The door finally opens, just as Jack comes up right behind them. They quickly duck into the room.**

**INT. PRESIDENTIAL SUITE**

**They slam the door shut on Jack, but the swinging ax head lands through the door panel, nearly hitting Sandra in the head. She screams. They both back away from the door in shock.**

**INT. 3rd FLOOR HALL**

**Jack grunts, pulling the ax out of the door, swinging it into the door again. **

**INT. PRESIDENTIAL SUITE**

**Sandra is screaming as the ax head hits the door. It's drawn out again, and Mike quickly rushes toward the door, his shaking hand nervously doing the chain lock, then the ax head comes back, slamming into the door hard, starting to tear away the panel. Mike quickly leaps away, the sharp end just missing him. Sandra screams.**

**INT. 3RD FLOOR HALL**

**Jack swings the ax, slamming it into the door, again and again. **

**INT. PRESIDENTIAL SUITE**

**The ax head slams into the door, nearly knocking out the door panel, which is just hanging by a thread. The ax is drawn away. Sandra is still on the edge, watching the door closely. Then, a arm bursts through the panel, making her scream, and it rips out the chain lock. Jack pushes the door open, standing in the doorway, a huge evil grin on his face.**

**JACK**

**Heeere's Johnny!**

**Jack slowly enters the room, holding that deadly ax in his hands.**

**Sandra cries shrilly. They both back away slowly as Jack enters the room.**

**Then they see Wallace carefully walking down the hall and entering the room, a knife hoisted above him, ready to jab it into Jack. **

**Jack smiles and quickly swivels around, burying the ax into Wallace.**

**Sandra screams.**

**Jack smiles wide, laughing, pulling the bloodied ax out of Wallace and turning back toward Mike and Sandra.**

**Mike has a chair lifted over his head and he brings it down on Jack just as he turns around to face them. **

**Jack collapses to the ground along with a bunch of pieces of broken wood. **

**Mike and Sandra quickly run past him, out of the room and down the hall.**

**INT. 3RD FLOOR HALL **

**Mike and Sandra run from the room.**

**INT. PRESIDENTIAL SUITE**

**Jack slowly gets to his knees, all bent over, holding the ax in both hands again. **

**JACK**

**(yelling)**

**I'll get you for that!**

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Mike and Sandra come tumbling into the hall, running back for Sandra's room. Mike bangs on the door.**

**MIKE**

**AMANDA! **

**INT. SANDRA'S ROOM**

**Jeremiah lies handcuffed to bed, laughing to himself.**

**JEREMIAH**

**She's dead!**

**Amanda lies on floor, knocked out. **

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**Sandra looks around nervously. She can hear Jack getting on his feet upstairs and coming down the stairs. **

**SANDRA**

**Hurry!**

**Mike struggles with the knob and finally tries to kick in the door. Nothing happens at first, but then he tries again, and it bursts open.**

**INT. SANDRA'S ROOM**

**Mike and Sandra run in, both falling to Amanda's side. **

**SANDRA**

**What did you do to her?**

**Jeremiah just smiles. **

**MIKE**

**Get a glass of water.**

**Sandra runs to the sink and fills up a glass of water. **

**JEREMIAH**

**Get me out of these cuffs. **

**MIKE**

**I don't think so.**

**JEREMIAH**

**You can't leave me here!**

**Mike sighs, getting up and undoing Jeremiah's handcuffs. Jeremiah gets up out of the bed and tries to punch Mike again, but Mike throws him into a wall. Sandra screams, holding a glass of water.**

**MIKE**

**Don't ever try that again! We gotta get out of here! Jack's on the lose!**

**Jeremiah gets up and just flips him off, heading out the door. Mike grabs him.**

**MIKE**

**Hey, you have to stay with us!**

**Jeremiah just rips away from his grasp and heads out into the hall. Mike sighs, grabbing the glass of water from a frightened Sandra and splashing it on Amanda's face. Amanda wakes up with a start.**

**MIKE**

**Amanda! Amanda!**

**AMANDA**

**What's going on?**

**MIKE**

**We gotta get out of here. **

**AMANDA**

**Jeremy...**

**MIKE**

**He's gone nuts. Come on, let's go.**

**They both help her up and they start moving into hall. **

**INT. 1ST FLOOR HALL**

**They head out into hall, Mike and Sandra dragging Amanda along in a hurried run.**

**AMANDA**

**What's happening?**

**MIKE**

**Nothing. Let's just get out of here.**

**They hear Jack screaming somewhere upstairs and Amanda screams. **

**INT. HALL**

**Jeremiah walks down a long corridor of the hotel, hearing music playing in the Gold Room. It is a sweet tune, and it draws him toward the room. There are balloons all over the floor of the corridor. A sign stands outside the Gold Room: MASQUERADE. Jeremiah heads into the Gold Room. **

**INT. GOLD ROOM**

**There are dozens of people in the Gold Room, all in costume, wearing strange, creepy masks that cover their faces. Jeremiah looks around the room, amazed by the site. He heads to the bar, and he looks at the man standing there, LLOYD, who has a wolf mask on.**

**LLOYD**

**Anything I can get you sir?**

**Jeremiah smiles.**

**JEREMIAH**

**How about a gin and tonic on the rocks?**

**LLOYD**

**Good selection, sir. **

**Jeremiah continues to look around the room in amazement, then Lloyd hands him his drink.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Uh...thanks.**

**He takes a swig.**

**LLOYD**

**You're not wearing a mask, sir.**

**Jeremiah shrugs. **

**JEREMIAH**

**Sorry. **

**LLOYD**

**The unmasking begins at midnight.**

**Jeremiah just nods.**

**LLOYD**

**You never know who's behind that mask, you know. Some people wear a kind, gentle face, but once they take off their mask...child abuser, alcoholic...sex addict...all the ugly things you could imagine lie behind that mask.**

**Jeremiah stares at Lloyd with wide eyes. **

**LLOYD**

**The unmasking begins. **

**A man at the far side of the room gets up on a podium, yelling into a microphone. **

**MAN**

**Midnight! Unmask! Unmask!**

**The guests take off their masks, balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling, and wicked, evil cackling fills the room. The masks hit the floor, and the faces that lie behind are dark, emotionless...evil. Jeremiah looks around at all the people and he suddenly feels scared. One man stands in front of him, with his mask still on. He takes it off, and it's Jack.**

**JEREMIAH**

**Frank?**

**JACK**

**Frank. Jack Torrance. Mr. Grady. We're all one here at the Overlook. **

**Jeremiah stares at him with wide eyes.**

**JACK**

**You can become one of us. You can become one with our power. Do you know what kind of power we possess? Join us...and you shall live forever, and ever, and ever.**

**Jeremiah smiles, letting out a soft laugh.**

**JEREMIAH**

**What do I have to do?**

**JACK**

**Just one simple thing...give me your soul.**

**Jeremiah swallows hard, and then nods. **

**JEREMIAH**

**And I will live forever?**

**JACK**

**You'll be one with the hotel forever. One with its magnificent power.**

**JEREMIAH**

**I wanna become part of this power.**

**Jack pulls out his ax.**

**JACK**

**Kneel.**

**Jeremiah gets down on his knees, staring Jack in the eyes. **

**JACK**

**Close your eyes.**

**Jeremiah closes his eyes...and Jack brings the ax down on his head.**

**The room is completely empty. Only Jack and Mr. Grady stand in the room...and Jeremiah's dead body.**

**MR. GRADY**

**Good job, sir.**

**JACK**

**Thank you, Mr. Grady.**

**MR. GRADY**

**But I'm afraid we still have a problem.**

**Jack looks at him.**

**MR. GRADY**

**Wallace hasn't checked in.**

**JACK**

**That's impossible!**

**GRADY**

**It seems he had that same powerful force in him that Mike and Sandra have. Funny, he didn't seem to have that force until he joined Mike's prayer circle. **

**Jack stares at him in shock.**

**JACK**

**Are you telling me we've been beaten?**

**GRADY**

**No, as long as you destroy the others, I think things will be just fine. But Mike, I want Mike brought to me...alive. Once we have the shining, no one will be able to oppose us. **

**Don't screw up.**

**JACK**

**(nods)**

**Don't worry. I won't.**

**EXT. LONG DARK ROAD**

**Danny sits in a snow cat, large amounts of snow whipping into the windshield. The wipers are on, tossing the snow away.**

**INT. CAB**

**Danny sits in the cab, driving the large machine, when he sees the Overlook up ahead. It looks large and threatening against the black dark sky. **

**DANNY**

**Home sweet home.**

**INT. LOBBY**

**Mike, Sandra, and Amanda come running down into the lobby. They run for the front door, and Mike struggles to open it. It's locked. He kicks it.**

**MIKE**

**Dammit.**

**SANDRA**

**What are we gonna do?**

**MIKE**

**We have to find another way out of here.**

**Amanda is crying, shaking. Mike sighs, running for the Colorado Lounge. Sandra wraps her arm around Amanda. **

**SANDRA**

**Come on.**

**AMANDA**

**I'm so scared.**

**SANDRA**

**I know. **

**They pass the elevators and head for the lounge. **

**INT. COLORADO LOUNGE**

**It's dark in here. Mike, Sandra, and Amanda make their way in, looking around each and every corner, afraid of where Jack might lurk. They search for any way out, but they can't find any. Mike looks up the stairway, imagining Jack standing at the top of those stairs again. Mike puts his hand on the stair railing, just looking up the stairs. He turns to see Sandra and Amanda huddled behind him, shaking. They are looking this way and that. **

**They hear shoes skidding against the floor in the lobby. They freeze in terror. Amanda starts whimpering, crying. Sandra shushes her. The feet come to a stop, but they can hear them slowly approaching, making their way toward the lounge. They duck behind Jack's writing table, peering up over it. A shadow falls into the lounge...and then Jack appears, ax at his side. He's breathing heavily, making his way into the room. Amanda starts whimpering. Amanda peers up dark stairs behind them. Man in dog costume stands right behind them, waving, and she screams. Jack looks at them, and starts approaching the table. Mike, Sandra, and Amanda stay on opposite side of table as Jack swings ax, trying to keep it between them. **

**JACK**

**It's time to check in. **

**Mike just glares at him, Amanda crying. Jack rounds table, and they round around the opposite end. They keep up this charade for awhile, and then Jack buries his ax in the table, chopping into it. Amanda and Sandra scream. Jack chops a chair in two and then he climbs onto table and they run away into lounge. Jack chases them, swinging ax at them. He swipes the ax at them, and they struggle to keep ahead. They run around Jack, his ax just missing them, and run up stairs. Jack follows close behind. **

**INT. CORRIDORS/LOBBY/KITCHEN/GOLD ROOM/LOUNGE**

**They run through corridors of hotel, screaming, Jack close behind them, swinging ax crazily, into walls, knocking out plaster. They run through corridors. They stop in their tracks, Jack's not behind them anymore. They make their way through the corridors. All the doors in the hall open up, swing open. The man in the dog costume comes out of one. They run. A women with her face covered in wasps comes out one of the guestrooms. They scream, running down another hall. The halls have become like a maze. A guest with half his head missing exits a room, holding a glass of whiskey. "Great party isn't it?" They keep running, through the winding corridors, their terror mounting. They're lost, scared, breathing heavily. They fear Jack is around every corner. We see Jack sneaking up on them from around corner of corridor, breathing heavily. Amanda slowly starts for the hallway which Jack is hiding behind and suddenly he comes around corner and they run, screaming, bolting down the opposite way, running through the corridors, until they find stairs and they head back downstairs. Jack is close behind them. They run through lobby, toward Gold Room, and into the double swinging doors of kitchen. Jack swings the doors open and chases them into kitchen. They hide behind large steel counters, and Jack stands on other side, trying to get at them. He swings ax across counter, knocking over some hanging pans. They jump back, screaming. Jack climbs up onto counter and leaps over it at them. They scream, running through kitchen. They find a food storage room and Mike struggles to open it, but it is locked. They run, as Jack swings ax at them, nearly chopping off Sandra's head. They run back through double doors, into lobby. Jack is no longer chasing them. They look around, searching the lobby for his presence. Amanda is whimpering. They head toward Gold Room, and go in, afraid that Jack lurks around every corner. A chair falls off a table and Amanda screams. Then they see Jeremiah's dead body, the head chopped in half. They run from the room and back into lobby, past elevators and back into the dark lounge. They walk around lounge, breathing hard, looking for any sign of Jack. The lights go off in the hall behind Amanda. Amanda looks toward dark stairwell. She stares at it. It's dark up there. The light in the halls has turned off. Amanda starts breathing heavily, afraid. She watches the darkness, and then slowly, Jack appears in the darkness, ax in his hands. He's standing at the top of the stairwell. Amanda screams and Mike and Sandra turn to see Jack standing there. They run, and Jack quickly bounds down stairs, and into lounge. Amanda trips and screams, fighting to get back up. Sandra and Mike look back in horror. Amanda gets back up and runs, but Jack strikes her in the back with ax. She falls over, bloodied back, and struggles to get up, screaming out in pain. She runs into a large pillar, unable to run away, she screams, and Jack buries the ax in her belly, blood shoots out of her mouth and nose. Sandra screams. Amanda slides to the floor.**

**JACK**

**(smiles)**

**Welcome to the Overlook, bitch. **

**Amanda looks toward the ceiling.**

**AMANDA**

**(crying)**

**Please God...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please...receive my soul.**

**Blood dribbles from her mouth and Jack thrusts the blade of his ax through her neck, chopping off her head. Sandra screams again.**

**JACK**

**Not even God can hear you now. **

**Jack looks up at Mike and Sandra, and they just stand there, unable to move. Stunned. He smiles at them, blood sprinkled on his face, and then he lifts up the ax. Then they run, for their lives. **

**INT. LOBBY**

**They run past elevator, which clangs open and spews blood all over them. They slip around in the blood, unable to get back up. Mike finally gets a hold of himself, and reaches a hand out to Sandra. He looks up, seeing Jack just standing across from them, making his way into the blood. Mike pulls Sandra back up and they run, nearly slipping again. They run into the lobby, slipping on the floor. Jack walks toward them, the ax in his hands. Jack raises the ax, ready to bring it down on Sandra. **

**MIKE**

**NOOO!**

**The front door bursts open and Danny comes in. Jack looks back at Danny, his eyes growing huge. He lowers the ax and slowly turns to face Danny.**

**JACK**

**Danny, is that you?**

**Danny just stares at him with cold eyes.**

**Jack slowly approaches him.**

**JACK**

**(emotional)**

**Oh, I can't believe it's you. How's mom, is she doing well?**

**DANNY**

**(PAUSE)**

**She has lung cancer.**

**Jack actually looks a bit hurt.**

**JACK**

**Really?**

**DANNY**

**Yeah.**

**JACK**

**That's...that's too bad.**

**DANNY**

**Yes, yes it is.**

**JACK**

**Wow, you've really grown. I missed you, boy. It was so lonely up here without you.**

**A tear streams down his cheek. **

**JACK**

**Do you think you could ever forgive me, doc? Forgive me for the things I've done. **

**Danny glares at him.**

**DANNY**

**You're not my father. **

**Jack draws back a little. **

**JACK**

**Yes I am Danny. I love you. **

**He approaches Danny again.**

**DANNY**

**Then why'd you try and kill me and mom. **

**Jack lowers his head, looking hurt.**

**JACK**

**I'm sorry, Danny. I know it must have been scary for you. But I knew what was best for us. This hotel...it's a paradise Danny. I just wanted us to be able to stay here...forever and ever. I wanted us to be together forever. Just like the Gradys.**

**Danny stares at Jack with hard eyes. Jack places the ax in Danny's hands. **

**JACK**

**You don't have to...join me if you don't want to. But I just want you to know...I love you, Doc.**

**A tear streams down Danny's face.**

**MIKE**

**Don't listen to him, Danny!**

**Danny shakes, tears streaming down his face, and Jack smiles, taking Danny in his arms. He kisses Danny on the head, embracing him. Mike watches in horror. **

**JACK**

**I love you, doc. I don't ever want us to be apart. **

**MIKE**

**He's lying!**

**JACK**

**Do you love me, doc?**

**DANNY**

**(crying)**

**Yes. I do.**

**JACK**

**Then join us. Become one with the hotel and all the beauty it has to offer.**

**MIKE**

**Don't do it!**

**DANNY**

**Do you promise we'll be together forever?**

**Jack smiles, nodding.**

**JACK**

**Yes.**

**Danny slams the ax into Jack's stomach. Jack falls to the floor, keeling over in pain. **

**DANNY**

**Liar!**

**Jack stares Danny in the eyes, and then he starts laughing, standing back up, ax buried in his belly. Blood spills out of his mouth. **

**JACK**

**You kill your own father?**

**DANNY**

**You're NOT my father. **

**Jack shakes his head.**

**JACK**

**Then what am I, doc?**

**DANNY**

**Evil.**

**JACK**

**You're a clever boy, Danny. **

**Jack bursts out laughing, and rips off his face. An ugly hideous monster lies behind his face. **

**Danny pulls the ax out of Jack's stomach and swings it, chopping off the monster's head, which goes tumbling across the floor. The body goes limp and hits the floor. Then hundreds of angry footsteps can be heard, filing down the stairs, making their way from the Gold Room, and filing into the lobby. All the evil guests of the hotel, standing on all sides. The Grady Girls, the woman in 237, Mr. Grady, Lloyd, the man in the dog costume, etc. **

**Danny turns to Mike and Sandra, who sit on floor, staring in horror.**

**DANNY**

**Get out of here. There's a snow cat outside. **

**MIKE**

**I'm not leaving you here.**

**SANDRA**

**Come on, Mike! Let's just go!**

**DANNY**

**Listen to her, Mike. You have to get out of here. **

**Mike shakes his head.**

**DANNY**

**I'm the only one who can destroy them.**

**Mike and Sandra slowly make their way into the crowd, past the evil guests, and outside the front doors. Danny turns to face the group. Mr. Grady stands at the head. **

**GRADY**

**You've destroyed our vessel. **

**DANNY**

**My father's not a vessel!**

**GRADY**

**Yes...I'm afraid he was. That's all he was Danny. Evil flesh and bone...you know how easy it was to take him over. Just offer him a little alcohol when things got rough...a little sexual temptation...and then...we had him. He was ours. And you helped...Jack never would have gone into that room if it wasn't for you. He wouldn't have gotten drunk if it wasn't for you. None of this would have ever happened, if it wasn't for you.**

**Danny just glares at him.**

**GRADY**

**You're no better than him. You'll never be good enough. You're just a crazy kid locked up in a mental institute...and that's all you'll ever be. **

**Danny closes his eyes. **

**GRADY**

**Or...you can become our new vessel.**

**Danny opens his eyes.**

**DANNY**

**I'm not a vessel...and I didn't corrupt my father. You did. It was you!**

**GRADY**

**He had free choice Danny...and he chose evil over good. **

**Danny glares at him.**

**GRADY**

**It was his fault. **

**A tear streams down Danny's face.**

**GRADY**

**It's time to unmask, Danny. Join us. Check in. **

**Danny closes his eyes and his head shakes...soon the whole hotel begins to shake, pictures rattling on the walls. The guests suddenly are scared.**

**GRADY**

**What are you doing?**

**Danny doesn't answer, just continues hold his eyes shut tight, the whole place shaking.**

**GRADY**

**You _will_ join us! You shall check in!**

**Danny opens his eyes and the whole hotel erupts, walls and pillars being turned to plaster dust, the guest dematerializing in the blast, their horrible screams going up forever. **

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL**

**The large shockwave blasts out from the hotel, destroying it, tearing the structure to pieces, throwing large mounds of snow everywhere.**

**INT. SNOW CAT**

**Sandra looks back, seeing the hotel explode. Mike notices and shoves her down.**

**MIKE**

**Get down!**

**The large blast hits the back window, shattering it.**

**EXT. OVERLOOK**

**The large blast rattles the snow cat, breaking all the windows. **

**Danny still stands in the lobby, as the large hotel collapses around him, the large walls just missing him as they collapse.**

**Mike and Sandra look back at the mess in disbelief, through the broken window of the snow cat.**

**Danny still stands in the pile of rubble, just standing there. A tear streams down his cheek.**

**DANNY**

**Bye dad.**

**INT. ASSISTANT DIRECTOR'S OFFICE**

**The assistant director sits at his desk, and Mike sits in front of him in his usual spot. He has a paper cup in his hand, rolling it around nervously.**

**The Assistant Director looks over Mike's notes.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**So...on your investigation you discovered nothing. **

**Mike says nothing at first, just rolls that cup around in his hand.**

**MIKE**

**Actually, I did discover something. I discovered, that our everyday sins are bigger than we could ever imagine. All sins are equal, whether its murder or simple gossip. When we sin, are we any better than those at the Overlook...than those men who killed others? **

**The Assistant Director just looks at him.**

**MIKE**

**(begins to tear up)**

**I didn't like the people I had to work with. I hated them at first. So many bad thoughts...they were all just...so annoying I guess. But now, they're gone. They're dead.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**I'm sorry, Mike.**

**MIKE**

**(crying a bit)**

**I just wish they could have made it. I wish we could have all escaped. **

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**It happens, Mike. This is a dangerous job.**

**Mike just nods.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**You better take a couple of weeks off.**

**MIKE**

**(sniffles)**

**Okay. Okay.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**I'll see you then.**

**Mike gets up out of his seat, grabbing his jacket off a rack and putting it on his back. He looks up, seeing Sandra standing outside through the large glass pane in the door. She does not see him, she is looking off in another direction.**

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR**

**At least you still got, Sandra.**

**Mike says nothing. A tear streams down his face.**

**He leaves the office.**

**INT. LOBBY**

**Sandra sees him come out of the office and sees his sad face.**

**SANDRA**

**Oh, Mike.**

**She hugs him. Mike begins to cry.**

**SANDRA**

**(rocking him back and forth)**

**It's okay. It's over.**

**MIKE**

**No. It's never over. **

**He collapses to the floor, on his knees, crying. Some people notice and run up to them. But Sandra shoos them away.**

**SANDRA**

**(to worried people)**

**It's okay. It's okay.**

**Sandra kneels beside Mike.**

**SANDRA**

**Mike?**

**MIKE**

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!**

**SANDRA**

**What's wrong, Mike?**

**MIKE**

**I love you, Sandra.**

**She just looks at him in shock.**

**SANDRA**

**(smiles)**

**Oh, Mike! It's okay, I love you too! It's okay.**

**MIKE**

**(shakes his head)**

**I failed. I failed!**

**SANDRA**

**What are you talking about, Mike?**

**MIKE**

**I...I had sex with the woman in 237.**

**Sandra looks at him in shock.**

**SANDRA**

**It wasn't real.**

**MIKE**

**I still failed, though! I failed! **

**A few people look at them strangely. Sandra is angry at them for watching, but says nothing.**

**SANDRA**

**It's over, Mike. Put it behind you. Don't let them do this to you. **

**MIKE**

**Do you still love me?**

**SANDRA**

**Yes, Mike, I do.**

**Mike just looks up at her, his face sullen. She smiles, stroking his face, and hugs him tightly, stroking his back as he cries in her arms. **

**INT. HOSPITAL **

**Danny walks down a long white corridor. He stops a nurse in the hall.**

**DANNY**

**Excuse me, where can I find Wendy Torrance?**

**NURSE**

**(pointing down hall)**

**She's in room 113.**

**DANNY**

**Thanks.**

**He moves toward the room, entering.**

**INT. ROOM 113**

**Danny enters the room, seeing the sick black haired woman lying in her hospital bed. **

**DANNY**

**M-Mom?**

**Wendy slowly turns in her bed to see Danny standing there.**

**WENDY**

**Danny?**

**A tear runs down Danny's cheek and he runs toward the bed and they both hug.**

**WENDY**

**I missed you, Danny.**

**DANNY**

**Me too.**

**Wendy lies back into the bed, holding Danny's hand.**

**WENDY**

**I don't got much longer.**

**DANNY**

**(tearing up)**

**No mom, don't say that. **

**WENDY**

**No, Danny. Don't go in denial or anything. I'm just...not gonna make it.**

**DANNY**

**(shakes head)**

**No mom.**

**WENDY**

**I just want you to know...I love you.**

**DANNY**

**I know, mom.**

**WENDY**

**I just wanted to be sure. Dad loved you too.**

**Tears are running down Danny's face.**

**WENDY**

**Even though he didn't show it all the time, he loved you. **

**DANNY**

**I know, mom.**

**(shakes his head)**

**Everyone is leaving me. I don't wanna be alone.**

**WENDY**

**You won't be alone. You'll meet new people, I know you will. Someday my little boy will be married.**

**She strokes his hair.**

**Danny is crying a bit. He kneels down beside the bed, putting his head against his mom.**

**WENDY**

**Do you love God, Danny?**

**DANNY**

**(PAUSE)**

**Yes...yes I do.**

**WENDY**

**Good. I want to see you again someday. We'll have dinner together, at Jesus's table.**

**Danny still just lays his head there, tears streaming down his face.**

**Wendy's eyes slowly close, her eyes roll back, and she lets out one final breath.**

**DANNY**

**Mom? Mom!**

**Danny quickly gets up, seeing his dead mother.**

**DANNY**

**NO! Oh God, no!**

**Danny cries, just holding his mom's arm, trying to feel the last of her warmth.**

**DANNY**

**(sniffles)**

**Good-bye, mom.**

**He stands up, just looking at his dead mother.**

**DANNY**

**I'll see you soon.**

**Danny wipes the tears from his eyes and then leaves the room. **

**INT. HOSPITAL **

**Danny goes back out into the hall, the nurse notices him.**

**NURSE**

**What's wrong?**

**DANNY**

**She's dead.**

**The nurse is shocked and quickly rushes into the room, along with some other nurses who join her side.**

**Danny sighs heavily, wiping some tears from his eyes.**

**A elevator dings at the end of the hall, and a man in a white coat immediately runs out.**

**Danny looks up at the man in shock. It is his doctor.**

**SLO-MO: Danny looks around quickly, running down a nearby corridor, pushing some people out of his way. But the doctor catches up to him and tackles him, bringing him down onto the hard marble floor. The doctor sticks a needle into Danny, and Danny slowly fades away into unconsciousness.**

**INT. MENTAL INSTITUTE - WHITE ROOM**

**Danny sits in that chair again, wrapped up in a straight-jacket, all by himself in that large empty room.**

**DANNY**

**Tony, do you think dad made it?**

**TONY**

**I'm afraid not, Danny. The hotel captured your dad, remember? He became part of its evil. I'm afraid he's gone, Danny.**

**Tears stream down Danny's face.**

**DANNY**

**I was hoping...I guess I was just hoping.**

**TONY**

**You know Danny, it's not over. You've destroyed the hotel and its vessel, but the evil is still there.**

**DANNY**

**I know.**

**TONY**

**Wages of sin is death, Danny. The evil cannot be destroyed by man alone. Only God can destroy evil. But man can resist evil. **

**DANNY**

**I hate this world, Tony. I don't want to be here anymore. **

**(crying)**

**I want to be with my mom.**

**TONY**

**Don't worry, Danny. It'll all be over soon. Soon, Danny, soon. **

**WIDE SHOT (from behind Danny): The Grady girls stand in front of him, near the door that leads out from the room. **

**GRADY GIRLS**

**Come and play with us, Danny. Forever, and ever, and ever. **

**DANNY**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**INT. WHITE CORRIDOR**

**Doctor who sits in front of Danny's window looks up to hear Danny SCREAMING. He does not see the Grady girls though.**

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**WIDE SHOT: The Grady girls are no long there, they are gone.**

**Danny breathes heavily. **

**DANNY**

**(whisper)**

**They think I'm crazy.**

**TONY**

**If you know the truth, they call you crazy.**

**Fade out:**

**BLACK SCREEN.**

**ENDING CREDITS**

**INT. GOLD ROOM**

**FULL SCREEN: Man stands at podium and sings _Midnight, the Stars, and You_ as credits roll and the crowd leaves, both the theater and the Gold Room and the evil Overlook Hotel. **


End file.
